The Grass Is Always Greener
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: After having another sword fight with his older half-brother, Sesshomaru taunts Inuyasha that he had a better bond with their father. But then one night the Inu no Taishou gives Inuyasha and Kagome an odd warning with no further detail and they have to figure that out themselves. A/N Sesshomaru has Bakusaiga with his new left arm and Kagome's final return.
1. Meeting In A Dream

**Chapter 1: Meeting in a Dream**

In the middle of a meadow fields, two swords clash against each other to prove who's stronger. "When are you ever going to learn, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asks with an emotionless expression. "Learn what?" Inuyasha glares back at him as they clash yet again. "That I'm the supreme demon." Sesshomaru said to him. Inuyasha.

Just hearing that makes Inuyasha sick to his stomach. In all of his years of growing up, Sesshomaru didn't care about supporting Inuyasha after his mother Izayoi passed away. "I had a miserable life, thanks to you, you bastard." Inuyasha growls as they keep their clashing brawl going.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha jump to one side facing their blades at each. "I wasn't informed of raising you after that human mother of yours. Mine is still alive." Sesshomaru said with slight amusing yet teasing manner in his voice.

Inuyasha doesn't like it when somebody insults his mother. Even as a child he watched helplessly as other people disrespected her right in front of him. He tightened his Tetsusaiga's hilt. "I thought I made it clear to you not to insult my mother." Inuyasha reminds him. Sesshomaru holds his chin with his left hand's fingers. "Oh, I don't recall such a thing." Inuyasha narrows his eyes aware that they flashed red for a brief second.

Meanwhile Kagome sits on the side in a regular yet nice kimono with cherry blossoms on instead of her miko wardrobe. 'Oh Inuyasha.' She worryingly thoughts. Over the times as she witness the two men fighting against each other non-stop. She finds it rather pointless despite Sesshomaru never-ending desire to possess Tetsusaiga ever since his father passed away. Just thinking of that reminds her of her own father. Somehow she can see the similarities between them.

Soon enough the swords stopped clashing. Kagome looks out to see Sesshomaru sheathing his Bakusaiga. "I'm done. Don't expect to come back anytime soon." He finalizes and leaves the meadow in a ball of light.

Inuyasha sheathes his Tetsusaiga back into its sheath and goes to Kagome. "Did he hurt you?" Kagome asks as she looks around him for any blood seeping though his clothes. "No, I'm fine." He replies back to her and walks passed her. "Wait Inuyasha." She runs after him, even though it's hard when she does it in her kimono. Inuyasha turns around with his bangs covering his eyes. "What he said to me earlier was true." He murmurs. Kagome's eyes grow with concern, "What to do you mean?" She asks him. Inuyasha bends down to get her climb onto his back. "It was when my mother passed away." He starts off…

 _Flashback_

 _It was a rainy day on a hill that a young boy in a red outfit and long silver hair with triangular dog ears on his head. He is sitting on his knees with a bouquet of flowers in his clawed hands. Whimpering proves that something bad inflicted on him. 'Mother why did you have to leave me?' He sobs in thought. In front of him is a grave with his mother's name on the smooth surface. All he knows that his mother passed away when she was sick and couldn't recover from it at all._

' _You must live on my son.' Her final words spoke to him weakly as she took his hand in her own. 'I'm sorry you never got to meet your father. He was a great man to me. He was the one who gave you your name when you were born that night. I just wished he survived that battle with that warrior who tried to stop him from saving us from the mansion being on fire.' She continues on with her memories being with Inutaishou._

 _What Izayoi regretfully spoke of was Sesshomaru. Knowing how cold he really was, she only told Inuyasha that Sesshomaru despised them both. Not only that but she and Sesshomaru's mother had an odd connection to one another._

 _End Flashback_

Inuyasha finishes his story. Kagome comfortingly holds his hand with hers to assure him. "I just wish your father was alive and well. How could a man like him do something like that?" Kagome speaks with such anger of abandonment. Somehow her words made Inuyasha think about it thoroughly. "That I wish it could be done, Kagome. But there'd be a problem." He softly agrees as he pulls her into his open arms. "If we were to go back in time, and change the past, you and I wouldn't even meet each other in the future." He warns hers.

Kagome nods, "I know how the consequences can be dangerous as well. I just wish that you had an actual family to live with. I know so far you've been though such terrible times before learning the Sacred Jewel." She reminds him despite that she can't even imagine what it was really like for him to go through.

Inuyasha looks down to see Kagome asleep. 'How could she possibly fall asleep so quickly?' He raises his one brow and then carries her to their bedroom of their new house when Kagome finally returned to him.

In the middle of the night, Kagome is sleeping peacefully while Inuyasha isn't. He's constantly tossing and turning in his sleep, which causes Kagome to wake up to see what the problem. "Why?" Inuyasha mumbles in his sleep.

 _Inuyasha's Dream_

 _Inuyasha is in the misty skies of his fathe'sr grave where Inutaishou's skeleton in armor is present. "Why am I back here?" He asks himself. "I summoned you here." A male voice responds to him. Inuyasha turns around to face the person who spoke to him. "Inuyasha, I'm the one who called you here." The individual said to him. The person comes out of the shadows from deep within the skeleton's inside._

 _Inuyasha can tell that this man is like his older brother except for different appearances. Like Sesshomaru, this man has long silver hair but it's up in a high ponytail. The man is also wearing armor like Sesshomaru with spikes in different spots on the chest, and the shoulder pads. The man is also has elf like ears on his head, but he has no crescent moon on his forehead, nor double purple stripes on his cheekbones. Instead he has jagged purple stripes. But one thing is for sure, he has the same golden eyes that both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have._

" _Why is it that you called for me?" Inuyasha asks the man in front of him. "I wasn't the only one who was trying to get a hold of." The man smiles to him. All of a Sudden Tetsusaiga rattles like crazy. "Tetsusaiga is happy to see me." The man smiles more._

 _Inuyasha heard something like this before. Tetsusaiga's excitement, the man who vaguely knows him means one thing, "Dad." Inuyasha manages to speak out that._

" _That I am Inuyasha. I'm you're father Inutaishou." Inutaishou reckons Tetsusaiga to be given to him. "Inuyasha, Tetsusaiga is somehow giving you a warning." Inutaishou said as he takes the sword from his son. "What warning?" Inuyasha asks him as he tilts his head._

 _Inutaishou shows a stoic face, "For that I don't know. All I can see is the battles that Tetsusaiga helped you through over time." He unsheathes the blade to see its usual rusty appearance. "I can sense a lot more power Tetsusaiga has absorbed as well." He said with a glad face. Soon enough the sword transforms into its fang form. The wind is scrapping against the blade. "Wind Scar!" He shouts the first attack as he swings it with no effort. In the distance the skeleton vultures get caught in the blast. "Nicely done." He comments the blade._

 _All of a sudden the fang pulses red, "What did Tetsusaiga absorbed?" He asks Inuyasha. "The Red Tetsusaiga has the ability to break demonic barriers. I got that from the Demon Bats of the Western Shores because I had a hard trying to locate Naraku's castle which was protected by his demonic barrier." Inuyasha explains his most difficult problem of his journey. "I see." Inutaishou responses quickly._

 _The blade pulsates from red to a diamond white. "Adamant. I take it you received this from Hosenki who was trying to protect the jewel's last shard. You do remember his ability to speak with jewels." Inutaishou reminds his son. Inuyasha stuffs his hands into his haori's sleeves. "Yes, even he told us that we're not even supposed to be in this world. But we had no choice but to came here to stop Naraku from taking it." Inuyasha replies how it went. "Even Sesshomaru came here to help me out to stop Naraku." He adds in, which surprises Inutaishou_

" _Really? If I were to know about that boy is that he is always after power and supreme conquest. But he lacked the one true purpose to make it a reality." Inutaishou holds his chin in a thinking manner. "And what was that true purpose that he overlooked?" Inuyasha asks him boldly. Inutaishou chuckles, "To be frank you were the one who has done it every time you're into battle. You even proved yourself relentlessly despite how hard the fight was."_

 _Hearing that information from his father, Inuyasha thinks back to remember what was the true purpose that his older half-brother lacked of. "Protecting my comrades." He guesses. "Exactly. That's the one thing that Sesshomaru declared to be the most ridiculous thing to have over the years." Inutaishou tells him with a smile on how stubborn Sesshomaru really way when he was younger. "I see. No wonder you passed down Tetsusaiga to me instead of him. Ever since you passed, Sesshomaru has stopped at nothing but to get his hands on it, despite of inheriting the Tenseiga from you." Inuyasha said to him with a disapproving voice. Inutaishou nods in agreement. "I knew for sure Sesshomaru would go to great lengths. But what he had no idea of was that there was a sword that was born from within himself. And the only to way obtain it is to forget his desire to possess Tetsusaiga." Inutaishou explains to him. "But for now, you're mate is calling out to you." Inutaishou adds as he sheathes Tetsusaiga back into its sheath and gives it back to his son. "Until we meet again, my son." Inutaishou smiles as he fades away…_

 _End Of Inuyasha's Dream_

"Inuyasha, please wake up." Kagome cries in plea as she tries to shake him. Inuyasha groans as he opens his golden eyes to find Kagome looking down with a concerned look with tears in her chocolate brown eyes. "I though you wouldn't wake up." She smiles as she hugs him in relief. Smelling her tears, Inuyasha embraces her in protective manner. "I'm not leaving your side Kagome. I'm always here to protect you." He declares as they both go back to sleep.


	2. Is It Really Worth It?

**Chapter 2: Is It Really Worth It?**

The next morning, Inuyasha wakes up first to see that it's raining outside. 'So much for a day to be gloomy.' He thought to himself. He looks back down to see Kagome still sleeping. In such a serene look, Inuyasha couldn't help but to caress her cheek with the back of his clawed hands. Upon contact, Kagome sighs in contemp. "Hey, sweetie." He greets her as she supports herself. "Morning." She replies back to him. She overlooks his shoulder to see the rain outside. "I hate it when it rains in the daytime. It's better if it rains at night instead." She comments as she sits up. "I was thinking the same thing." He agrees as he does the same thing. "Do you have anything in mind for today?" Kagome asks as she leans onto his shoulder. Inuyasha instinctively wraps his arms around her. "I was going hunting today to stack up for the upcoming winter." He answers her. Kagome nods, "I guess the rain isn't going to let you do that today." Kagome sighs in disappointment.

Inuyasha can sense that by her scent. "I guess not." He agrees in the same manner. Somehow just mentioning this made Inuyasha think about what Kagome talked about last night. "Kagome, do you really want to go back in time to see what it was like for my parents to still be around? You should know that my mother wouldn't live as long as my father. If my dad was still alive, he wouldn't change that much." He holds her a little bit because it's very uncomfortable for him to talk about his past.

Kagome nods, "I'm sorry for bringing it up. I'd feel the same way about my father." She replies with regret in her voice. Inuyasha still can't figure out why Kagome would be in the same scenario as he is. "What was your father liked before he passed away?" He rubs her arms as she's still in his arms. Kagome sighs with a sad face, "My father was one great person I ever met in my life." She starts off her answer so far. Inuyasha nods in encouragement. "He was the beacon of the family. He would always make sure we never give up on anything we had to do." She smiles sadly. "I thought that he would always be with us through and through but 10 years ago, he was killed in a car accident when he was on his way home from work." He eyes begins to tear up. Inuyasha puts his chin onto the top of her head. "If you don't want to go any deeper, you can tell me later when you're ready." He suggests assume that if she did go on she'd be in more sadness. He just couldn't bare to see his mate in such a state.

It's no wonder she never mentioned it before. Neither did her own mother, or grandfather told him what happened. 'I bet Sota was too young to know the truth about his father's death.' He thought to himself as he strokes his mate's back to calm her quiet sobs. 'But if I had the chance to go back in time, it would disrupt the time line. Preventing me to come across Kikyo, learning about the Sacred Jewel, meeting Kagome after being sealed to the Sacred Tree for 50 years.' Inuyasha just couldn't risk such a pointless opportunity at all.

If he did such a thing, he thought it'd make his life a lot easier to live with, preventing his father's death after being born, finding a cure for his mother's illness that ended her life. But he knows for sure that she wouldn't lived as long as his father which is sad fact to know. 'I won't do it.' He declares and finds Kagome staring at him. "What's wrong?" He asks as he strokes her raven black hair. Kagome shakes her head. "It's nothing." She replies simply and gets out of the bed that they sat in for awhile now.

Despite it to be raining outside, Inuyasha went out to go hunt to stack up for the upcoming winter. Too bad the rain has the advantage in the area because it soaks away any scent that needs to be hunted down. But that won't stop Inuyasha from hearing it. Kagome stayed home as she cleans the house up. Nothing much to do in the house. "How boring, I want it to be nice out so I can do some laundry and go visit Sango and Miroku." She said to herself sadly. She looks out through the window to see it rain even harder. "Might as wait until it clears up." She adds and tries to find something that is less boring after doing her indoor chores.

Inuyasha gets to the outside perimeter of the village to see rather or not he'll find anything worth killing. He looks back down the hill to see how little any of the villagers came out to do anything. It turns out that it's just him who is outside. Not even Sango, Miroku, or their kids are outside to do anything fun. He just shakes his head and goes beyond the area.

Kagome browses her old things that she unknowing left three years ago. While going through, she find something she never thought would be in there at all. She pulls it out to find a family photo. In the photo is her as a child by the age of 5. Her mother look so much younger than she does right now. She had Sota who was just a newborn at the time. Even her grandfather doesn't look any different. But there's one person that Kagome never thought to see again. It was her father. 'Oh dad, why did you have to leave us?' She tears up. She lost her father when she was just 10 years old. Thinking about last night would've done a significant change on Kagome's life. She wasn't allow to know how her father's death until she was 14 years old.

Her mother kept on avoiding the subject because she was the one who was affected the most. Her husband was the light of the family when he was around. But when he died, that light was shut down, and the rest of the family had to relit that light without him around.

Inuyasha gets to the edge of the forest to see a few rabbits in the area. 'Finally.' He grins as he begins to kill a few of them. Just when he was about to make his move, a thunder cloud comes out of nowhere and lightning hit the ground. Inuyasha looks up to see a three eyes bull, with an old-man with a mallet sitting Indian style on the bull's back. "It's been awhile Inuyasha." The old man greets him. Inuyasha glares, "Great you made me lose my prey. What do you want? I didn't call you here, Totosai." He crossed his arms. Totosai hmms at him, "True, it wasn't you who called me. It was the Tetsusaiga that called me." Inuyasha widens his eyes to look down at his sword. Inuyasha didn't even noticed that the blade was rattling like crazy.

Totosai gets off his bull and walks to him. "It appears that Tetsusaiga wants to be re-forged." He said to hanyou. Inuyasha pulls out the sheathe with the sword still inside. "Re-forged? It's not broken is it?" He gives it to Totosai. "No it's not broken, it wants another ability." He answers as he grabs the sheathe.


	3. How The Sword Came To Be

**Chapter 3: How The Sword Came To Be**

Inuyasha finds it something to think over. "But I had to fight to make sure Tetsusaiga would be able to gain the new ability." He speaks as he remembers the times for how desperate he was when he wanted more than anything to get to Naraku. Breaking through that impenetrable barrier of his wasn't an easy task at first. At first Inuyasha that it was best suited that he went to Totosai to see rather or not he had anything to boost Tetsusaiga's ability to break through a demonic barrier. But Inuyasha was so dumb that he had no idea that he had to prepare a bath for the old geezer and to think that the water gathered would help build up his strength, chopping down wood to improve his swinging of the sword and blowing the fire to help with his breathing.

And man was Inuyasha pissed off when Totosai admits that Inuyasha and that lynx demon kid, Bunza when he was trying to do the same thing. Before Totosai was about to really tell Inuyasha the best way to do so, Inuyasha leaves the hut on Kirara's back and head back to Kaede's village where his friends were waiting for him. Totosai gave Myoga the message, so Myoga had to hop all the way where Inuyasha and his friends were. Myoga informed them that they should go to the cave of the demon bats. According to Myoga, in order to get Tetsusaiga the ability to break a demonic barrier, Inuyasha must kill the demon who guards the barrier and let the sword absorb the blood of the guardian, thus gaining the ability.

But that was easier said than done. It turned out that the guardian of the barrier is a little girl who is a half demon named Shiori and she was sent to the grandfather, the head of the demon bats. But Shiori's mother explains the history of the demon bats and Shiori's father was the previous guardian. But he passed away and Shiori gets the duty.

However it didn't go as planned at the beginning. Shiori's grandfather promised to leave the village that Shiori and her mother lived alone. But when Shiori was sent to the tribe, the big bat didn't keep his word and attacked the village. Shiori couldn't bare to see such a catastrophe and begs her grandfather to leave her mother alone. But the grandfather had other plans. He continues on attacking the village. Inuyasha and his friends did everything they can to protect it. Inuyasha was in turmoil that he tries to help Shiori pick which side she wants to be with.

Shiori couldn't think on such a decision. Shiori didn't have a nice childhood because the other kids would pick on her. Her mother explained to the grandfather why Shiori's father left the tribe was because he didn't want his daughter and her mother to get hurt. However the grandfather was angry as such and killed his own flesh and blood.

Shiori was angry at her own grandpa for murdering her father, and turned the tables and gets her grandfather out of the barrier, giving Inuyasha the opportunity to give the final blow with the backlash wave. But that didn't end there. Shiori was reunited with her mother, but the blood orb burned the mother's hands and formed a barrier on its accord. Not only that, the grandfather's spirit was in it as well and was about to kill the two. In the nick of time, Shiori's father protected them with his own barrier. Thanks to that, Inuyasha gave his actually blow and defeat the grandfather. Tetsusaiga hits the sandy ground and the blood orb broke in half, release a red ripple, making contact on the sword. Once absorbed, the blade turns red gaining the ability.

Totosai sees the sword carefully. "Do you know what Kagome wants?" He asks Inuyasha in such an old voice. Inuyasha narrows his eyes, thinking back what Kagome told him last night. ' _I just wish we could go back in time to fix the errors so we could have a better life.'_ Kagome's voice spoke to him. "All she wanted was to go back, to prevent those events from ever happening." Inuyasha answers Totosai's question. Totosai hmms, "We know that it's impossible to do such a thing, because it'll alter the time. It's best you guys never do it." Inuyasha nods in agreement. "Well that's to be expected. But that one exception is the bone eater's well that transport Kagome and I 500 years into her future." Inuyasha explains to the old guy. "That's true. But that only works whenever the Sacred Jewel in Kagome's presence because it's the key to do." Totosai said as takes the sword.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "But you came here to re-forge it. It wanted a new ability. And now you're telling you won't do it?" He complained. Totosai blows fire towards him, "I didn't mean it like that, you idiot." Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat protects him from the fire-breather. "Then what are you trying to tell me?" Totosai gets back onto his bull's back. "I'm going back to my place to re-forge it there." He tells him. Inuyasha twitches his eye, "Like hell I'm letting you take away my sword." He pulls him back to the ground. "You know fully well when Tetsusaiga and I are far apart, my demon blood will take control of me. You don't want that to happen, now do you?" He warns Totosai as he hits him on the head leaving a lump.

"That only happens whenever it's unsheathe you idiot." Totosai shouts at him. "Sheathed or not. I'm not letting you take Tetsusaiga away from me." Inuyasha swipes the sword from Totosai's hand. "Do I even ever told you what kind of an ability Tetsusaiga would be?" Totosai asks as he gets back up. "Like hell I'll be intrigue to hear such nonsense." He turns his back. "What if I were to help you control your demon blood when you transform?" That made Inuyasha stops in his tracks.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to fall for such a cheap trick?" He whispers without turning his head. "It's no trick, Inuyasha. It was one of your father's final wishes." Totosai speaks out. Inuyasha doesn't move an inch, "Last time I've check, my old man had nothing else to teach me. He told me and Sesshomaru that himself when we defeated Sounga." He then walks away. "Well that was something he first thought before you were born. He was concern about his demon blood would one day take control of you. Izayoi wanted you to have a life that you deserved to have but you already didn't get that luxury. And ever since she passed away, you were left alone to defend yourself." Inuyasha stops again. "Why are you telling me this?" He mumbles again.

Totosai comes up to him. "I'm telling you this because this ability will make sure your mate is well protected. Haven't you noticed that throughout your time when you battled your enemies. Even when you were human on those moonless nights, you'd do anything to protect Kagome." He reminds Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighs, knowing that Totosai has a point about every single thing he said. "How long will it take to re-forge my sword?" Inuyasha turns his head, accepting defeat of the conversation.

Totosai gladly takes the sword again. "It'll be 3 days at the least. Until then you must not get into a battle. Otherwise there'll be no way to reverse the transformation." He warns Inuyasha as he gets to his bull and hops onto the back. Inuyasha immediately feels vulnerable without the sword, but has no choice but to accept Totosai's word. He sniffs the area after Totosai left. Luckily there's a few boars nearby. 'Finally, looks like we're gonna have pork for awhile.' He grins and follows the scent.


	4. Staying out of Battle

**Chapter 4: Staying out of Battle**

Back at the hut that Kagome and Inuyasha lived, Kagome doesn't seem to be herself at all, even when the rain has subsided, she can't seem to return to her cheery self. "I wonder how long Inuyasha has left the house to go hunting?" She asks to herself. She looks outside to see the sun about to set in the west. But the chilly temperatures quickly come through after the sun has completely settled. With still no sign for Inuyasha's return, Kagome decides to go outside to look for him.She grabs her bow and quiver of arrows, she goes into the forest that is a few yards away. "Inuyasha what is taking so long?" She asks herself again.

Inuyasha catches about 5 boars. "This will definitely save us the time to pass through this winter." He grins as he hauls the deep boars over his shoulder and heads back home. It's a good thing that the rain finally stopped. "Well at least I won't be drenched any longer." He comments and heads back home. He comes out to the opening to find his hut. "Kagome will be thrilled for this." He smiles proudly. But then he sniffs the air, and finds out that Kagome isn't there. He runs to it and finds it completely empty. He looks where Kagome had her bow and arrows gone. "Dammit Kagome, just where did you go?" He said angrily and catches her scent into the forest. He sighs with a growl and goes into the forest. "Just what got her into this time?" He runs through and can smell her scent getting stronger which means that's she's getting closer.

Kagome comes out to the clearing where the Sacred Tree stands strong and tall. She walks to it and sits onto its massive roots. She can remember how this tree was able to last for so long and into her time period of the future where she came from. She puts down her arrows and bow close by and places her hand onto the bark of the tree. With just one touch between her hand and the tree, she can feel how powerful this thing came to be. With such memories that she made over the years, she couldn't help but to feel how deep of a connection this tree has within itself. 'Inuyasha, I was so scared when I was sent back to my time.' She thoughts to herself. She then leans onto it. 'How much I've missed you for the last three years. I felt that I lost you forever. I was afraid that you wouldn't live long enough to find me. I just couldn't bare how much a separation was inflicted upon us.' He eyes begin to tear up.

Inuyasha suddenly smells Kagome's salty tears. "Why is she crying? There's nothing out here that would attack her." He said to himself. He comes out to the clearing finding her leaning against the tree he was sealed to. "Kagome." He called outs to her. Kagome heard her mate's voice close by. She sees him with a worried look on his face. "Kagome, what are doing here? You should know better than to stay home waiting for me." He said as he comes up to her. Kagome turns her head away that was full of shame. "I'm sorry. I just thought that something might've happened to you while you were gone. I thought I could help you."

She didn't catch Inuyasha shaking his head as he sits down beside her. "What gave you that idea? It's not like I was going to be gone for awhile." He comforts her as he pulls her in his arms and embraces her from behind. "I assumed I had a hunch. That's all." Kagome replies as she leans onto his chest in content. Inuyasha chuckles. "Well Kagome, there's nothing to worry anymore. I'm here, which means you're." He holds her chin to make sure she's looking at him with eye contact. Kagome gives a small nods. She looks down to see something missing. "Where's Tetsusaiga? Please don't tell me you're going to transform." She shivers with such fear that she didn't want Inuyasha to see.

Inuyasha caress her cheek. "It's alright, Kagome. I was hunting like I said, and then all of a sudden Totosai comes out of nowhere and give me something I've never heard before." Kagome is taken aback. "Just what did Totosai offered you?" She asks as she grasps his hand that was still on her cheek. Inuyasha leans down to touch her forehead with his own. "He offered me to re-forge Tetsusaiga to help me control my demon blood whenever I transform." He explains to her quietly. Kagome sighs in relief. "That's great to hear." She smiles as she hugs him. Inuyasha smiles and return the hug. "The only thing is that it'll take 3 days to get it ready. But there's just one thing I should never do while Tetsusaiga is being re-forged." He pulls back. Kagome tilts her head "What's that?" She asks. Inuyasha finds it adorable to see Kagome with such a face of innocence in her chocolate brown eyes. "It's just I mustn't go into battle. If I did, I would definitely transform and there'll no way for me to get back to normal." He sadly said as he takes one of Kagome's hands and places it over the rosary that is around his neck. "As in I won't be able to use the word to do it?" She asks with fright. Inuyasha shakes head, "I'm afraid not. So it's best that we stay home as we wait till Totosai returns with the Tetsusaiga." He answers as he picks her up bridal style and carries her as she grabs her bow and arrows back to their home.

"But what if someone did attack us? We can't just sit around and do nothing. The villagers look up to you to protect them." She reminds him of his duty. "Normally yes with my sword. But it'd be as if I'm a human for the next three days. It's too risky." Inuyasha said to her with unease. Kagome nods to show she understand where this is going. "I guess that means Sango and Miroku will have to take you place then." She suggested to him with hope. Inuyasha nods. "That's true. I don't want you to get involved into it though. Even if you have your bow and arrows, an evil being would come out of nowhere and snatch you right under my nose before I ever realize it." Inuyasha said as he doesn't want to lose his mate. Just being separated from her was bad enough for three years, and he's going to make sure that won't happen again.


	5. A Special Gift

**Chapter 5: A Special Gift**

Inuyasha and Kagome make it back home so they can get some sleep. "But did you get anything for the upcoming winter?" Kagome breaks the comfortable silence between since they didn't speak anything to each other. Inuyasha nods with a smirk. "As a matter of fact, I did. Big time." He answers and leads her to the shed where they'd store their meat. Inuyasha opens the door to reveal his big achievement. Kagome widens her eyes like saucers. "Wow, Inuyasha. I didn't expect that you would manage to get them so quickly." She smiles immediately. She sees the five dead boars that Inuyasha hung up earlier when he came home. "Looks like it'll do for the winter. But who knows if there's any other animals you could get." Kagome comments as she watches Inuyasha skin out the carcass with his claws. "You're right about that. Boar season just started so we have to make sure we stack up. Afterwards will be the fish season." Inuyasha replies as he makes sure that the body parts that aren't meant for eating were removed from the bodies.

Kagome smiles. "Yes." She speaks warmly to him as she waits a bit longer for her mate to finish the job. Inuyasha collected the limbs that he cut off earlier and took them to the area where the villagers would throw away their kill. In the meantime, Kagome goes back into their house and starts setting up the bed that Inuyasha built with some help with Miroku while they were gone for a long time. The bed itself is a huge piece for sure as a king size of the futon. She takes off her green elegant kimono that she got as a welcome home gift from Sango. Underneath kimono is a kodose. She takes out the hair pieces that came along with it, which made her long raven back hair to cascade down her back. She also took off her sandals. When she hung up the kimono she discovers something in the closet space. Deep within the closet is something Kagome has never seen before. She lights up a candle to look at it more clearly. "What is this? Looks like armor to me." She said as she is about to touch it.

Inuyasha pants a little as he wipes the sweat from his forehead. "That should do it for now." He said and goes back into the house. He sees the fainted candle light close by and smells Kagome by it as well. He walks in and sees her speaking into the closet space. "What are you doing, Kagome?" He asks, more like surprising her by accident. Kagome got scared too easily and drops the candle to the floor. Luckily the candle was out before it would get the floor flamed up. "Kami, Inuyasha. Did you have to scare me like that?" She pants a little until she calms down. Inuyasha narrows his eyes with suspicion. "Kagome, what was it that you find interesting about?" He asks her as he gets the candle back up and lights it with another match that they stored away.

Kagome sighs, "I was putting away my kimono and I spotted this thing in the far back of the closet. Tell me, Inuyasha. What is that thing in there?" She asks him curiously. Inuyasha gives Kagome the candle so she can light up the area where the mysterious thing she was talking about earlier. Inuyasha didn't expect this to appear out of no where. He takes it out to reveal what it really is. "It's armor. But we didn't ask for it." Inuyasha claims as he turns to Kagome with a 'do you have any idea where this came from?' look. Kagome shrugs her shoulders, indicating that she doesn't have a clue for how the armor got there in the first place.

Inuyasha pulls out the armor to get a better look at it. The thing is black, almost identical to Sesshomaru on various areas. The shoulder pads have spikes going vertical across the top. The chest plate has silver linings going along the edges of the plate. The obi is red and yellow with the yellow flames at the end of the fabric. The bottom part of the armor is way longer than Sesshomaru's armor. The armor came along with black boots. The same ones that Sesshomaru and his father wear. Knowing him, Inuyasha has never wore a pair of footwear. According to him, he complains that they squeeze his feet like a sponge that it's hard for him to wear such a thing. Miroku and Sango tried ever so often to persuade him to wear sandals, but he declined every time they tell him. The last part of the armor is unexpected to the both of them.

The back of the armor is unlike Inuyasha and Kagome have ever seen. "Is that mokomoko?" Kagome asks Inuyasha she puts her hand onto its soft surface. "Wow." She said in amazement. Never in her years to touch something so soft in her entire life. Inuyasha looks over her shoulder to see the scene unfold. He spots her with a serene look in her eyes. He holds her hand that is in still contacted with the mokomoko. He places his other hand onto it and can feel a deep connection. "It has the scent of my father." He tells her with surprise. Kagome smiles fondly, "Looks like this armor here will be given to you from your father. You have his blood coursing through your veins, you inherited his Tetsusaiga, and now this armor. What more could you ask for?" She said as she slides her hand onto his exposed arm since he took off his robe of the fire rat.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile back with such fondness that Kagome already has. He touches the metal of the armor. Just touching it makes him feel more determined to protect his mate. But then there's something else behind the top. He takes it and opens his hands to reveal a ribbon. "Is this yours?" He asks Kagome. Kagome tilts her head and touches it with her index finger. "No. I don't recall a red ribbon in my possession. Maybe it came with the armor." She answers to him. Inuyasha sniffs the ribbon and can detect that she was right. "It did came with the armor. But the question remains, where and who did the armor come from?" Inuyasha asks in confusion. Kagome yawns before she was about to answer that question. Inuyasha puts the armor back where they found and carries Kagome Bridal style to their bed. "Looks like someone's tired." He chuckles as he tucks her in.


	6. Going Down Memory Lane

**Chapter 6: Going Down Memory Lane**

Kagome blushes with a nod, "Yeah, what a day it has been for the both of us." She whispers as she tries to get comfortable. Inuyasha gets to the other side of the bed. "More like a day for me than yours." He teased her. Kagome changes her blushed face to an annoying one. "Oh so you think your day was way more exciting than my boring one." She complains at him as she turns her head away. Inuyasha can sense the sound of her voice was in a more playful manner instead of a serious one. "You should know that I was the one who goes out hunting for the upcoming winter. If I didn't go, we would've been starving. You should be grateful I'm doing it for the both of us." He copies her tone a voice. Kagome pouts as well crossing her arms, and completely turns her back to him. Inuyasha can't help but to shake his head with a loving smile on his face. 'When are you ever going to learn, Kagome?' He asks himself and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her towards him. "Kagome, you know I was just joking." He huskily whispers into her ear.

Just hearing his voice like, forced her arms to uncross themselves. Not only that but feels his content coming from his hands that are still around her. "But what you said was true on your part." She leans back onto his shoulder with more content. Inuyasha sighs, "Joke or truth, I don't care." He speaks in fondness. "But where does that leave me?" Kagome speaks with sadness. "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha turns her over to make sure they're looking at each other in the eye. "I'm home just doing what needs to be done. But before all of that, I round up in this era on my 15th birthday because I had no idea that the Sacred Jewel was born within me." She speaks as she looks down. "And it was you who freed me from Kikyo's sealing arrow that trapped me in the Sacred Tree. Do you have any idea how grateful I am." Inuyasha tilts her chin up to return the look. But he didn't expect to find Kagome's long bangs to cover her eyes. "Last time I've checked you tried to killed me when you finished off Mistress Centipede when she had the jewel." She reminds him.

Inuyasha chuckles nervously as he scratches the back of his neck. "But then we had to keep the Sacred Jewel from those greedy demons and bandits." Kagome narrows her eyes, "Yeah right. You couldn't stay away from me because _I_ was entrusted with the jewel." She corrects him. "Then a stupid crow demon took a bandit as its puppet to get the jewel. But you saved me from the big guy's sword." She leans onto his shoulder. Inuyasha soothes her back. "I managed to save it than the jewel, which the crow swallowed it." Kagome nods, "I wasn't aware that its one foot got the little boy and I saved him in the river." Inuyasha smiles, "And I have to admit, I was impressed how much you saved him. But I was too obsessed with the jewel."

Kagome frowns, "But the foot escape and the only way to get the jewel back was to shoot the foot back to its own…" She then whimpers. "Because of me being naïve, I didn't mean to break the jewel as well." Inuyasha nods and strokes his clawed hands through her hair. "And that's when we started our journey." He finished the remaining part. "I had a reason, to be here to get the shards back to correct my error. From time to time, I had to think about what was going to when the jewel was completed and had a wish to cease to exist." Inuyasha opens his eyes slowly and can detect the salt coming from Kagome's teary eyes. "What did you have on your mind when the jewel was gone?" He bolds asks her gently. "I first thought that when the jewel was gone, it would mean that my duty here in the feudal was over. I had no other reason to be here." She tells him in between her new sobs.

Inuyasha is taken aback to hear Kagome's answer. 'She thought that when the jewel was gone, she'd have no other reason to be here. Kagome when will you ever learn?' he embraces her, "Kagome, if you had another reason to be here. What would that reason be?" Kagome takes a few deep breaths to stop her sobs. "My other reason was to be with you, by your side." She admits to him with a blush that appears on her cheeks. But she frowns again. "What is it?" Inuyasha asks as he tilts her chin to make sure she's looking at him in the eye. "There were just times that I would forget that reason." She speaks ruely. Inuyasha raised his brow. "What made you say that? Did something happened after we were apart for three years?" He concerns her.

Kagome sighs, "It was during our journey. The thing is that I never knew I was Kikyo's reincarnation when I first arrived here. I thought that whenever I wore the miko outfit, you'd immediately think I'm her instead of me. I just couldn't bare to see someone to think that way. It'd be as if I never existed." Kagome said as her eyes tear up. Just speaking about Kikyo has really upsetted her ever since she was resurrected with the ashes of her grave and the soul that was within her.

Inuyasha had no idea that anytime Kikyo was close by, he'd run off to see her, hurting Kagome's feelings at the same time. Then there were the times that Kikyo still had a grudge against him. Into think that she was betrayed by him when it was Naraku who disguised himself to convince the other that they betrayed each other. But once Kikyo came to the truth to learn that the hard way, she thought it was best that she'd go after Naraku when he has the jewel completed so she could send him to oblivion. But sadly that didn't go according to plan.

Within Naraku was the heart of the bandit Onigumo. Onigumo was deeply burned all around and gravely injured that Kikyo took care of him in a cave outside of the village. Naraku tried countless times on how to get rid of the thing, but it was easier said than done. But when he managed to do so, the incarnation was none other than Onigumo himself. Onigumo had to find a face to replace it because of his massive injuries. Onigumo noticed Kagome and mistaken her as Kikyo. He was only after her and never gave up. But when Naraku came into the fray in the forest, Naraku informed him that Kikyo was resurrected and looked exactly like she was 50 years ago.

Whenever they go into battle, and Kikyo is involved or mention, it kind of upsets Kagome. As such, it puts Inuyasha in such confliction on who he should protect more. By the end of the battle, Kagome and Inuyasha would get into a fight, resulting Kagome to go back home. There were times that Kagome came to realize that she know that Kikyo should've been with their group, but Kikyo suggested that she is to remain where she is needed more. For example, she just helps out the wounded people. Inuyasha wanted to protest her of such, but he decided to agrees for such things.

Kagome would get a good distance between so she could recoop. There was the one time she was drawn into a cave where she encountered Kikyo. Just the two of them. Kagome decided to help Kikyo to escape the place. She was even nice enough to carry her on her back, because most of the dead souls that were inside Kikyo's body faded away some time ago. Kagome was surprised to find a jewel shard in Kikyo's possession. They came across a few demons on their way, and Kagome decided to protect her with the bow and arrows Kikyo had with her as well. Kagome's first shot didn't go well, which made Kikyo look hopeless for how her reincarnation came to be.

But Kagome quickly defeated the demons and they make it to the core where the big demon who happens to be the priestess sealer. According to Kikyo, the demon absorbs the spiritual powers of a priestess. Kagome and Kikyo came with an idea to slay it with the jewel shards they hard together. Thanks to the shards, they defeated the demon and the cave vanished. Once the cave disappeared, many of Kikyo's soul collectors rejuvenated her with the souls they gathered since her prisonment in the cave.

Just when Kagome is about to leave to go back to her friends, Kikyo asks her why she saved her. Kagome honestly replied that she doesn't have the answer to it, but she believed the reason why she did was because a certain guy would be devastated to hear about it. Kikyo smiles and agrees with her.


	7. What Made Him Realized

**Chapter 7: What Made Him Realized**

When Naraku escaped the depths of Mt. Hakurei, he trapped Inuyasha and his friends in it. He did this to get to Kikyo. Inuyasha gave Kagome his robe of the fire rat to protect her from the miasma. He went down to get Koga who was unconscious at the time. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara made it out alive and waited till Inuyasha and Koga come out afterwards. While Inuyasha and Koga were getting out, a vision of Kikyo was shown to Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't get what the vision meant. He pops out of the mountain and sees her but it was Kagome with his robe in her arms. Koga used his shards to get to them by jumping from a fallen rock and made it to safety with their friends.

Naraku met Kikyo at one part of the mountain, and explained his true objective. He used the bandit that had a grudge against him. He gave her a lock of his hair in order to find salvation. Kikyo had no idea that since the very beginning that was his trap. He strikes her on the shoulder to see she is just a body clay and bones, and therefore she didn't bled out. Kikyo knew that this was going to be the ending of her existence. Naraku strikes her again and threw her over the cliff and into the river of miasma.

Inuyasha sensed something was wrong and ran after it. He comes to the area to find his brother with his usually emotionless expression. Inuyasha spots Kikyo's broken bow, telling him that Naraku indeed killed her. Beyond angry, he turns to his brother asking him why he didn't do anything about it. Sesshomaru simple answered that he find Naraku after he struck Kikyo down. And to make things words, Sesshomaru blunts Inuyasha that he should've been with her in the first, thus trying to save her. But he didn't and Sesshomaru leaves his brother with no remorse of his own. He even stated that Inuyasha should blame himself.

Shortly after Sesshomaru's departure, Inuyasha's friends find him on his hands and knees. Kagome can tell that something happened. She asks him what happened to Kikyo. Inuyasha takes a few seconds to stand up, telling his friends that Naraku was after Kikyo, not them. Kagome can feel the suffering that had inflicted Inuyasha.

On their way back home, a local monk told the group about a wounded priestess. Inuyasha wanted to go but that it was best that he stayed with his friends. But Kagome told him to go despite his effort. Before Inuyasha left he tells her sadly to forgive him. Little did any of his friends knew it was another trap, but by Kagura who was controlling the monk for he was one of the dead. To make things worse they were sent to a castle and the princess had a baby in her arms. She only wanted Kagome, while Sango and Miroku had to fight off the guards.

Inuyasha searched high and low to find Kikyo. But Shippo and Kirara find him and told him that it was a trap. Inuyasha couldn't believe he fell for it and followed Shippo and Kirara to the castle where his friends are taken.

While inside the castle, Kagura came from the darkness behind Kagome who is bind down with ropes. The baby is the one who was controlling the princess and demanded Kagura to cut the ropes and push Kagome towards the infant. The infant grabbed hold of Kagome's soul and looks deep enough to find the darkness. It didn't take long until the baby found it and controlled Kagome.

Inuyasha jumps over the gate of the castle to find Miroku and Sango finding the guards. Miroku informed him that Kagome is somewhere in the castle. Inuyasha nods and bolts inside to find her. But by the time he came to the room where Kagome's scent was the strongest, they were gone. Inuyasha is terrified to see such a sight.

Kagura takes the baby that is being held by Kagome to a small hut where Kanna is. Kanna gave Kagura a tainted black shard of the Sacred Jewel so that they can have complete control of Kagome. Just when Kagura was about to implant the jewel, the jewel immediately purified. The baby is surprised that Kagome is able to tell them the reason she's like this. She did admit that these feelings a mutual because it's part of existence. And on top of that she confessed that she's in love with Inuyasha.

Once Kagome confessed, Inuyasha crashed in and finds her. Kagome soon falls unconscious, but is caught by him. Miroku and Sango come in after him. Miroku and Sango question what the baby was up to. The baby told them that he only was looking through Kagome's heart. Just hearing that made Inuyasha sick. He draws his sword to use the Wind Scar. He didn't expected that the baby would use a barrier and re-direct the attack right back at him. Luckily he and his friends got out before the attack injured them.

The baby tells them that Kagome is the only one who can see where the sacred jewel shards are since Kikyo has been killed. Inuyasha had no idea that when he left, he literally left Kagome extremely vulnerable which was why she was in danger so quickly.

Inuyasha carried her in his arms all the way back to Kaede's Village. Inuyasha placed Kagome onto the cot in Kaede's hut and went outside to tell her what happened to her older sister. Kaede understand completely because Kikyo wasn't really here to begin with since she was resurrected. She reassured him that he shouldn't be like this and be there for Kagome.

A few days later, Kagome finally wakes to see Inuyasha looking down with his golden eyes full of relief, sorrow, and guilt. "Kagome, you okay?" Inuyasha asks her gently. Kagome smiles, "You really did came for me. I'm so happy." She replies with tears forming in her eyes. She tries to sit up, but finds out that she's still weak. Inuyasha helps her out and carries her to a hill outside of the village.

After setting her down gently, Inuyasha sits besides her. "You know you don't have to hold your guilt in." Kagome breaks the silence between. "I'm not guilty. What makes you say that?" He asks he a bit louder than he should be. "Inuyasha, if there's ever going to be a time that Kikyo is still alive, you'll go find her." Kagome speaks again. "I'm not going to leave you." Inuyasha protests her. "Face it, Inuyasha. Whenever you hear about Kikyo you immediately go after her. It'd be as if I was abandoned." Kagome wraps her arms around her legs and puts her face into the opening. Inuyasha can't stand her crying. 'And if I didn't make it, I'd lose her too.' He thoughts with a frown.


	8. Kagome's Reasons

**Chapter 8: Kagome's Reasons**

Kagome turns her head away from him, "Inuyasha, I just wanted to say, I'm kind of like you." She speaks to him quietly, but Inuyasha heard her with his pointed ears. "What are you trying to say? Is it a similarity or is an emotion?" He crawls around their bed to the front her. "Similarity." Kagome simply said back. "Why do you think we have something in common?" Inuyasha sits down. "It's just that then whenever Koga is with us, he claims I'm his woman." She said to him without moving her head. 'Yeah, like that's gonna happen. Ayame is supposed to be his betroth. Besides she's my mate, my wife. I shouldn't be worried about this. Yet I am.' Inuyasha thought to himself rather to Kagome, not that Kagome could read his mind.

Kagome sighs, "The fact is that I just want to be nice to him. As in not hurt his feelings." Kagome adds in the missing detail. Inuyasha sighs, figuring out what she means. "And I pretty much get jealous of him flirting with you." Inuyasha admits to her nonchalantly. Kagome nods to him, still not turning her head. Inuyasha slightly widens his eyes. "I take it that you were jealous of Kikyo." He assumes to her. "Yes, I was. And to be frank, I was like that whenever Kikyo was close by. You didn't want me or our friends to follow because Kikyo rather prefer that the meetings are to be private." She answers him.

Inuyasha now is getting annoyed that Kagome isn't facing him. It'd be as if she's running away from this personal problem instead of facing it. He changes his sitting position and sits on the edge of their bed. He gently lifts her chin to make sure she's looking at him. But she has her bangs covering her eyes. He shakes his head and lifts her out of their comforter and gets her onto his lap. He uses other hand to move her bangs aside. "Yes, I knew that Kikyo wanted our meetings to be private. But the first time we met face to face, I had no idea that you were there the whole time. And for that, I'm sorry. I shouldn't listen to your voice. Somehow Kikyo placed a spell to make you invisible and muted you with her soul collectors to bind you to that tree so I wouldn't be able to know you were there." He embraces her.

Kagome couldn't forget that awful moment of her life. To see Inuyasha and Kikyo being together like that made her cry, feeling abandoned. To make things worse was when Kikyo kissed him on the lips, increasing Kagome's sadness. Inuyasha was too shocked to realize that during the kiss he didn't closed his eyes. When Kikyo pulled away, she embraced him to tell him that was an ordinary woman, who longed to have such a life.

Inuyasha embraced her back to find out that the body she's in has no warmth because she's been resurrected into a clay body. Soon after the the small area bursts out and begins to suck them down, Kikyo saying that he should be going to hell with her instead of seeing her as a clay body. Kagome cries out to Kikyo not to blame Inuyasha for the cause of her death. She even angrily tells him to leave him alone. Kagome's voice not only stopped Kikyo from taking to hell, but also released the souls of the dead that she absorbed earlier. So many that somehow it managed to get Inuyasha's attention. Inuyasha opens his eyes to see Kagome binds to the tree. He gets there and frees her. He even asks her what she was doing her.

Kikyo just stood there to see Inuyasha paying attention to Kagome instead of her. Inuyasha and Kagome turn around to see Kikyo with the saddest expression. Kikyo asks Inuyasha if that girl is more important to him than herself. Inuyasha faintly blushes because he did tell the truth, it'd hurt Kikyo even more. Not wasting another second, the soul collectors wrapped her and carry her away. Before she disappeared, Kikyo tells Inuyasha to remember that their kiss was real when she was alive.

Kagome just could forget the other moments when Inuyasha and Kikyo met each other. It was just too painful to hear about it. She wanted to go with him to make sure that he was alright, but it would be rude the entire time. "I suggest we go to sleep." She speaks to break the silence that was around them for awhile. Inuyasha agrees and sets Kagome back onto her spot of their bed. He then walks around to his spot and gets under the covers. As he gets himself comfortable, he glances to his right to find Kagome having her back turned towards him instead of her front. He wanted to spoon her in his arms, but decided to give her space for the night. 'I just hope she'll be in a better mode tomorrow. I can't bare to see her in such a state.' He speaks in his mind with such sadness in his golden eyes. He then turns to his left to get some sleep.

A few hours later, Kagome begins to sweat and turns to her back, grabbing her comforter tightly. "No…" She mumbles in her sleep.

 _Nightmare_

 _Kagome is running through Inuyasha's forest. Not knowing where to go, she just keeps on going. "You don't belong here, Kagome." A familiar female voice tells her with such anger. "Just leave me alone. Neither do you." Kagome pants in return, knowing fully well that what she said isn't going to work. "Heed my words, if you continue on this path, you'll end up killing Inuyasha." The female voice keeps on taunting her. Kagome runs out of the forest and finds herself at the edge of a cliff. She turns around to see none other than Kikyo, walking casually out after her. "If you think I'm intimidated by you, you've got another coming." Kagome glares at her._

 _Kikyo couldn't help but laugh. "Ha. How pathetic you've become. You honestly think that once Naraku and the Jewel was gone. You were sent back to your world. Beyond the well." Kagome keeps her glare. "I was forced back to my world and sealing the well which sent Inuyasha back to the Feudal Era. Do you have any idea how depressed and lonely I was ever since then?" Kagome clentched her hands into fists._

 _Kikyo gives a stoic look. "Do you ever know that once the jewel is gone, so does the chance to ever go back. With that jewel, it was the key to go back and forth. But since it's gone, you cannot do that anymore. So how is it that you were able to get back to the Feudal Era?" She approaches Kagome._

Inuyasha twitches his ears to hear Kagome mumble in her sleep. "No stay away from me…" Inuyasha sits up and cradles her in his arms. "I'm right here, Kagome." He speaks into her ear. All of a sudden, he begins to pulsate to help her.

 _Nightmare_

 _Kikyo becomes arm's reach towards Kagome. "Answer my question." She demands Kagome with a more intimidated voice. Kagome gulps, "Like I'll ever tell you. It's none of your business." She replies as she tries to find a way to get away from her. Out of nowhere a few soul collectors appear behind Kikyo and bind her to the edge of the cliff. Kagome didn't even see it coming. She screams in pure horror as she graps the edge of the cliff to keep herself from falling. Kikyo comes to the ledge and steps onto Kagome's hand. "Answer my question, and I'll let my soul collectors bring you back up." Kikyo wagers, not much of a surprise to Kagome._

 _"Make me." Kagome bluntly speaks back to Kikyo. Kikyo's patience grew thin. "Very well, Kagome. If that's the way you want it, then so be it." She stomps onto Kagome's hand, crumbling the ledge with her strength. Soon enough the cliffs give way and Kagome falls to the bottom of the cliff._

 _But all of a sudden a flash of red comes out of nowhere and catches her before she hit the rock hard ground. "Kagome…" Kagome hears another familiar. "Kagome, wake up." The voice shakes her slightly and cups her face. Kagome opens her chocolate browns eyes to find a pair of golden eyes staring down at her with concern. "Inu…yasha?" Kagome weakly reaches up to make sure he's really there. With just one touch, to finding out that he really is here, she smiles with tears of joy escaping her eyes. "You're here. I'm so happy." She cries as she closes her eyes and leans to the side where her face is cupped. Inuyasha smiles back, "I'm here. You're safe." He then embraces her protectively._

 _The sound of soul collectors get his attention. He looks up to see Kikyo being carried down from on top of the cliff that Kagome was hanging on. "Why are you embracing that girl?" She asks Inuyasha as she lands. Feeling so scared Kagome buries her face onto Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha didn't expect that Kikyo would be the one who tried to kill Kagome. "She has no right to be in the world, Inuyasha." Kikyo said to him angrily. Inuyasha's instincts tells him to transform into his youkai state because this woman is threatening his wife, his mate. "You have no right to decide where Kagome is to be in." Inuyasha growls at her as his cheeks add purple jagged stripes, one on both sides._

 _Just by the appearance of Inuyasha's stripes are more than enough to make Kikyo deathly afraid of him. "As far as I'm concern, you weren't even supposed to be in this world at all. Ever since you were resurrected, you put me though a lot of confliction to decide who to be with for the rest of my life." Inuyasha growls eve more as he gets in front of Kagome and cracks his knuckles that have grown his claws even longer. His golden eyes turn ruby red, and his fangs begin to overlap his lower lip. Once his transformation completed, Kikyo is so scared, she can't move an inch, neither any of her soul collectors. "We had a future together Inuyasha. You told me you wanted to become human so that I didn't have the duty of protecting the Sacred Jewel." Kikyo manage to said to him._

 _Inuyasha closes his eyes for a few seconds. "That was what_ you _wanted. Not me." He opens his eyes at the end of his statement. "But Kagome taught me otherwise. She taught me how to trust one another, care for each other and most importantly, how to make friends and be a family." He speaks at such a venomous voice that not even Kikyo's spiritual powers would be able to purify such a thing. "Thanks to her, I finally have someone to call as a friend, but more importantly, my mate." Kikyo all of sudden disappears into dust along with her soul collectors._

 _Inuyasha turns around to embrace Kagome to calm down her sobs of fear. He sighs deeply to turn back into a hanyou. "I'm here." He rubs her back._

 _End Of Nightmare._

Kagome moans as she opens her eyes to find herself in Inuyasha's arms. "You okay?" Inuyasha asks her with worry. Kagome nods. "Yeah. I guess that nightmare must've been from our conversation earlier." She answers him as she snuggles in his arms. Inuyasha agrees and embraces her.


	9. Secret Of The Armor

**Chapter 9: Secret Of The Armor**

The next morning, the day is getting a colder little by little. It means that the sun will be rising a bit later and set a bit earlier. Inuyasha wakes up first to find himself that Kagome is still in his arms. She hasn't moved an inch since the nightmare. 'If I were to ever see such a scene, I would've known it earlier than later. I would've confronted Kikyo and warned her not to hurt Kagome.' He though ruely. He looks down to his mate/wife with fondness in his golden eyes. 'All because of jealousy. She's right for I can be jealous whenever Koga or Hojo flirt with her. I can tolerate Hojo by threatening him. Koga on the other hand has been a pain in my ass ever since he announced he loves her and yet humiliated her right in front of the tribe, our friends and especially in front of me.' He frowns, 'But Kagome just had one person to be jealous of. Kikyo. It was hard enough to except the fact that Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation. When I first met her, I immediately assumed Kagome to be Kikyo because they look identical to each other. Even when Kagome was wearing those clothes, it keeps on making me to think that Kikyo was right there. I just wish I didn't have to be so naïve to tell them apart.'

Kagome moans, singling Inuyasha that she's waking up. "Inu…yasha?" Kagome opens her eyes to see Inuyasha's frown on his face. "You okay?" She cups his face. With impact, Inuyasha comes back to his senses and does the same to Kagome. "I'm okay. But what about you?" Kagome smiles with assurance. "Same." She sits up and leans onto his chest. Inuyasha keeps his arms around her and sits up with her. Kagome hmms with content. "I wonder what we should do today?" She asks later on after getting used to wake up for the day. Inuyasha sniffs around to house to smell it mostly clean since Kagome's little chores yesterday. "Well for starters the house is spotless, so you shouldn't be cleaning anything at all today." He confirms her as he places his chin on top of her head.

Kagome smiles, "That's nice. But what can we do for the day?" She asks him again. Inuyasha takes some time to think on what they should do. Normally during their shard quest, the first thing they did at dawn was to resume their journey to find Naraku. But now he's out of the way for good, there's practically nothing to do today. "Should we go visit Sango and Miroku?" Kagome gives her option. Inuyasha thinks about it. He thought it was best to give Sango and Miroku quality time with their children. But it's been 2 days since they've seen each other. "Sure. I don't mind." Inuyasha answers while grooming Kagome's raven black hair, seeing at a bit of mess through the night. Kagome nods in agreement. "We should at lease get ourselves ready for them then."

They both got out of their bed. Inuyasha heads out to the common room to start the fire to warm the place up while Kagome changes into her green kimono over her kodose. The only problem is that Kagome cannot do the same hair-do that Sango did yesterday. It was before Sesshomaru came into town and challenged Inuyasha to fight. "Might as well get Sango to do my hair again. I just hope it won't annoy her." Kagome speaks to herself as she gathers the hairclips and the brush that she had from the future.

As she about to close the door of the closet, the armor begins to pulsate. Kagome begins to think that something might be wrong with it. "Inuyasha, would you come here?" She calls out to him. Inuyasha immediately comes into their room to find Kagome in a petrified state. "Kagome, what's wrong?" He grabs hold on her shoulders. Kagome only moves her right arm to point into their closet. Inuyasha looks into the closet to see the armor pulsating and moving on its on accord.

Instinctively, Inuyasha gets in front of his mate/wife, cautious on what the armor might be up to. Then all of a sudden the Kagome asks as she sees the sword making its way on its own towards the armor. Inuyasha narrows his eyes "Maybe the armor is calling out to it." Inuyasha answers the question so far and he partially pulls away from Kagome.

A voice from deep within speak. "Inuyasha, Kagome." Inuyasha widens his eyes to realize who just spoke to them. "Father. What are you doing here?" He asks his father as a spirit begins to appear within the armor. Kagome widens her eyes to see the spirit takes form of a person.

The spirit completes his form, it was none other than indeed it's Inuyasha's father, Inutaishou.

Kagome comes around from Inuyasha to get a better look at the silver-haired man. "I've come to warn you something." Inutaishou speaks to them. "Warn us about?" Kagome asks respectfully to the great dog general. "It has to be something with your older brother, Sesshomaru" Inutaishou speaks to them. "What about him? As far as I'm aware, he got over his obsession with Tetsusaiga awhile ago. His left arm grew back out with a new sword of his own. Bakusaiga." Inuyasha explains to him. Inutaishou nods, "I see. First of all, I'm proud of him to get through that. I can't believe that it took him such a long time to do such a thing." Inutaishou replies back to his son. "So what's going to happen to Sesshomaru?" Kagome asks him.

Inutaishou sighs, "I'm afraid that I cannot tell you so soon. You see, if I did, then you'd two wouldn't be ready to face him." Growing impatient with his father, Inuyasha growls, "Just tell us. I'm not going to wait a long time until it's time to face him." Kagome grabs his arm, "Inuyasha calm down. You should be more respectful about your father's ambitions." Inutaishou couldn't help but chuckle. "It appears you got yourself a mate, my son. So when are you two going to have a family of your own?" Inuyasha and Kagome both blush with embarrassment. "Relax, I was just teasing." He waves his clawed hand. "As I said, I'm not going to tell you immediately." He said seriously at the end.

Kagome nods to show Inutaishou she understands. Inuyasha on the other hand isn't. "So let me get this straight, you come out of nowhere and warn us about Sesshomaru. And you won't get into detail of it?" He crosses his arms. "I'm afraid so. That's all I can tell you for now. You'll have to wait till another week until I find more about your brother." Inutaishou begins to fade away. "Until we meet again, my son." He speaks his last words and disappears completely. The armor lands onto the floor below them.

Inuyasha sighs, "So I guess we'll have to until then." Kagome speaks as she looks at the armor. "Afraid so. The last time we saw him was when Sesshomaru and I managed to defeated Sounga and send it back to the netherworld." Inuyasha walks down to the sword and place it to the corner of the closet. "I'm curious why he would warn us about Sesshomaru. It doesn't make any sense at all." He asks to her. All Kagome does is shrug her shoulder, showing him that she has no idea. "We might as wait." She suggests and goes to the common room to cook up something for the morning.

Inuyasha takes one last look at the armor and leaves their bedroom. 'What could be possible be wrong with Sesshomaru?' He asks himself and joins Kagome in the common room.


	10. Worried Friends

**Chapter 10: Worried Friends**

A few hours later, after Inuyasha and Kagome had their breakfast of rice, they both head down to Sango and Miroku's house. "Do you think we should tell them?" Kagome asks as they are walking down the hill. Inuyasha shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know. I'm not sure on what their reaction would be. But one thing's for sure. We shouldn't speak of this in front of Rin. Or their children." He advices her. Kagome nods, "I agree. If Rin were to hear about this, she'll go out there to find him. We don't even know what might be wrong with Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha hmms. "No doubt about it. We saw how attached Rin is to him. In all my years to know about my brother, he had never had any sympathy to humans. I'm shocked to see Rin to be with him. The only thing to know is how those two met in the first place." He said as he holds his chin.

Soon enough they make it to the hut. Kagome spots Sango outside with the twins. Inuyasha spots Miroku inside with their son. "Hey there Sango, hi girls." Kagome runs towards them. The twins squeal happily and go to her. "Auntie Kagome. I love your dwess." One of the twins speak in such an adorable way. "Kagome, I never seen that dress before. Where did you get it?" Sango stands up to her. Kagome giggles, "Well ever since Inuyasha and I got married, he thought it'd be best that I wore something else instead of the priestess kimono." Kagome answers the question and they both sat down to the ground. The twins continue on what they were playing.

"Ever since you leave involuntarily, Inuyasha has never stopped believing for you to return. He'd be at the well 3 times a day." Sango explains how painful it was for them to see Inuyasha in such a depressing state. Kagome feels guilty about it. "I've tried to do the same thing. But since the Sacred Jewel disappeared, the well just stopped working. Preventing either of us to get through." Sango can sense how depress Kagome was, just as much as Inuyasha. It pained the both of them the most.

Inside of the hut, Inuyasha and Miroku are having a conversation of their own. "So what have you've been up to lately, Inuyasha?" Miroku asks quietly as he gently rocks his son into sleep. Inuyasha sighs, "Well for starters is to make sure if Rin is around?" Inuyasha asks more to himself than to his friend. He takes a sniff in the air. "Rin is with Kaede to a neighboring village." Miroku answers as he sits down to the floor. Inuyasha follows suit. "I sense that something is troubling you." Miroku states the obvious. Inuyasha nods, "Afraid so. The reason that I don't Rin to be around because I've been warned by my old man that something is going to happen to Sesshomaru."

Miroku quirks his brow. "In all of my years, I'd never expect something like that to happen to your half-brother." Inuyasha shakes in such confusion. "I don't get it. As far as I know, nothing seems to be wrong with him. All I get is a warning and nothing else about it. Talk about vague." Miroku could possibly understand. "I'm just giving a theory about this, but somehow you may be concern about him despite how much you hate him." Inuyasha chuckles quietly, not to wake up the baby. "You're right about that. That's why I don't want you or Sango to let Rin know any of this." He concludes the conversation.

Back outside, Sango and Kagome are relaxing in the warm sunlight. "So what brings you here, Kagome?" Sango asks her, in order the silence. Kagome leans back. "Well last night, some set of armor came out of nowhere and somehow ended in the closet of our bedroom." Sango leans back with her, "Talk about weird." She comments. Kagome giggles, "Afraid so. To make it more weirder, something came out of the armor. Some spirit was wearing it." Sango raises her eyebrow. "A spirit?" Kagome nods, "This wasn't just any spirit, it was Inuyasha's father." She admits to her friend. Sango widens her chestnut eyes, "I didn't expect something like that to ever happen. What did Inuyasha's father do to you? Are you hurt?" Sango asks in a bit of a panic, but she keeps it hidden so that she wouldn't make her daughters worried.

Kagome smiles, "Sango, I'm okay. I'm not hurt and neither is Inuyasha. The thing is that Inuyasha's father somehow warned us about Sesshomaru." She speaks cautiously. Sango hmms. "Funny for somehow out of nowhere, Inuyasha's father came out and just warns you about Sesshomaru. Was there any detail?" She sits up to make sure the twins are in close enough for her to see them. Kagome sits up as well, "Frankly no. That was all Inuyasha's father said to us. We might as well find out about it ourselves. But there's going to be a problem." Sango raise her eyebrow. "And that would be…" She couldn't finish for what the problem might be. "…Rin mustn't know any of this. If the word reaches her, she'll go out there looking for him. You know how Rin is to him." Kagome speaks with worry. Sango nods, showing her that she understands.

Back inside, Inuyasha stands up. "Sorry, but Kagome and I are going to go out west." Miroku tilts, "The western lands?" He asks. Inuyasha nods. "If what my old man spoke about Sesshomaru is true, we'll have to go to make sure." He turns to Miroku with a serious look. "I'm coming with you." Miroku declares. "No." Inuyasha stops him. "Miroku, you and Sango have a family to take care. It's not like I'm not letting you coming with us. I'm sorry." He faces him. Miroku nods. "I understand. This is a journey that you and Kagome have to take."

Inuyasha looks down to the floor for a second and shakes his head. "No, Kagome isn't going to get involved in this." Miroku raised his eyebrow. "You spoke about 'us' going to the Western Lands. I assumed you preferred Kagome." Inuyasha looks outside through the window to see Kagome and Sango having their own conversation. "I wish that she did come with me. But I know how dangerous the Western Lands." He said sadly. He then goes outside. Miroku comes out arfter, but deicided to stay put to watch his son.

Kagome looks to see Inuyasha coming around the corner. "Oh hi there Inuyasha." Sango smiles at him. Inuyasha can't seem to smile back to her. "Hey, Kagome. I wanna talk to you about something." He gestures her to come with him. Kagome stands up and goes to him. "What's wrong?" She asks him as they get to a safe distance from Sango and Miroku's house. "Kagome, I'm going to the Western Lands." Inuyasha speaks his mind to her. Kagome doesn't know on how to respond to him. "Okay, why over there?" She asks him. Inuyasha sighs, "I thought that if I went over there, I'd find some clues about my father's warning." He explains. Kagome nods. "I guess you don't want me to come with you then." She said sadly.

Inuyasha nods, "I'm afraid so. I wish that you came with me but I don't want you to get hurt." Kagome nods again. "I see." She tears up her eyes, feeling abandoned. Inuyasha smells the tear of sadness. He tilts her chin. Kagome keeps her eyes, trying to stop the tears but failed. Inuyasha uses his thumb to wipe them away but they keep on coming. "Inuyasha, you promised that I'd stay by your side. I came back for that reason." She reminds him. Inuyasha sighs as well as embracing her. "Yes I remember, and I did promise you that. I don't want to break it." Soon enough he can feel his robe of the fire rat and kosode getting damped by her tears.

Just right before either of them to speak, one familiar interrupts them. "Inuyasha, it's best that she goes with you." The voice speaks as he sucks some of Inuyasha's blood from his neck. Inuyasha smacks the voice. "Like hell I'm letting her come with us, Myoga." He said to him as he catches him in his open hand. "Lord Inuyasha do you know what would happen when you leave your mate behind?" Totosai asks as he approaches them.

Kagome pulls away to see Totosai. "What will happen to me if he does leave me behind?" She asks him with shyness. "I'm afraid to say this, but Kagome's mark will fade away, making her an easy target for other males to go after her." Myoga speaks to him seriously. Just hearing that made Inuyasha have second thoughts. 'Her mark will fade away?' He asks himself. " _Afraid so. We don't want our mate to be easy prey.'_ The demon spirit within him tells him. Inuyasha looks down to see Kagome with pleading puppy eyes. "Kagome…" He caresses her face with the back of his hand. "I know how much you want to go…" Kagome looks down in more sadness and pulls away from him.

Before she is about to be complete away from him, Inuyasha grabs her wrist to prevent her from leaving. "To just leave you like this. It's too much for me to bare it. Just because I'm leaving you doesn't mean your mark will fade away." Kagome sniffles. "But you heard what Myoga and Totosai said. It will fade away when you leave me behind." She reminds him. "Inuyasha, you have to take her with you rather you like it or not." Totosai with more stern in his face. Kagome wants to get out of Inuyasha's grasp on her wrist, but Inuyasha is way too strong to release her. "Like hell, I'm not going to let you get hurt on this journey." He speaks his mind. Kagome growls, "Inuyasha throughout our journey to find the shards, how many times have I been wounded? I've seen you've been wounded to protect me. I've wanted to return the favor on your part."

Inuyasha wanted to retort her but she has a good point. He just couldn't stand to see her in a state that could kill her. He has to come up to the right conclusion that will benefit the both of them.


	11. The Female Dog Youkai, Inukimi

**Chapter 11: The Female Dog Youkai,** **Inukimi**

Totosai can clearly see how difficult it is for Inuyasha to make sure Kagome's mark doesn't fade away if he were to leave her behind. "I think I might know the place to keep Kagome safe." He speaks to them. Inuyasha and Kagome turn to him. "Where?" Kagome asks him. "At the Great Dog General's castle." Totosai replies to her. Just hearing that made Kagome snug into Inuyasha's chest. "But isn't that where Sesshomaru lives as well?" She asks him with fright. Myoga hops onto her shoulder, "No he doesn't, his mother is living there." Inuyasha and Kagome look at each other with disbelief. "Inuyasha have you ever heard about that person. "No, I had never even thought that Sesshomaru's mother would still be alive." He honestly responds.

Kagome's head begins to think about rather it's best to go there. "But would Sesshomaru's mother even let us go there?" She asks the two elderly men. Totosai and Myoga look at each other seriously. "I don't know much about the Lady. But let's just hope that she'll let you stay there for the time being." Totosai answers as he hops onto Momo's back. "I suggest we get going." He said to them. Inuyasha and Kagome hop on as well. "How long will it take to get there?" Kagome asks Totosai. "About 3 days at the lease." Inuyasha answers the question. "Let's just hope that Sesshomaru isn't there. Otherwise we won't really know what he might do to us." Kagome comments to them. "Same here." Inuyasha agrees with her.

Far in the Western Lands high in the tallest mountain peaks of the area, a majestic castle stands on the flat top. Inside the castle, few rooms down, a female dog demoness is in the throne room, looking like a queen of the place. Her appearance is extremely divine. Her hair is the same silver color in two pigtails, as well forelocks. She has small jagged magenta stripes, one on both sides of her face. Not only that, she even has the crescent moon mark on her forehead. She wears a purple and white kimono with green and yellow butterfly designs on it, and wears a dark blue outer wrap that has a fur pelt, which wraps around her chest. At the end of her outer wrap there also has another fur pelt. In addition, she wears a light blue necklace with an amulet of the Meidō Stone. Her eyes provide the eyeliner like Sesshomaru, but in more feminine look. "Lady Inukimi." A servant approaches her. "I'm here to inform you that your former mate's second son, Inuyasha and his mate Kagome are coming this way." Inukimi's golden eyes narrows, "Inuyasha? The half-demon that Sesshomaru despises?" She asks him a quiet anger in her voice. The servant nods, "Afraid so. I've been observing their conversation about the warning that Lord Inutaishou gave them."

Inukimi keeps her eyes in its current place. "What warning are you talking about?" She asks him sternly. The servant looks up to her. "From what I could gather, Lord Inutaishou warned Inuyasha and his mate that Sesshomaru is going to be in trouble." She widens her eyes slightly. "Really? Did he say any specific details about it?" She asks him. The servant shakes his, "I'm afraid that's all he told them. There's no telling when Sesshomaru will be in that position. For now, what are your orders for the upcoming uninvited visitors?" The servants asks her respectfully.

Inukimi thinks long and hard to come up what her orders will be for Inuyasha and Kagome. "Let them come. I want to meet them personally. Just make sure Sesshomaru doesn't come here. I don't want him to jeopardize my time with his younger half-brother and the mate." She finally gives her orders to the servants. "As you wish, my lady." The servant leaves the throne room. Inukimi sighs, "Inuyasha and Kagome. I have to see for what they can do for Sesshomaru? As far as I'm concern, I was like Izayoi." She smiles nicely.

For the pass three days, Kagome is down right tired since she couldn't go to sleep because she and Inuyasha have been riding on Momo's back. "How much longer?" She leans back in a fatigues manner. Inuyasha holds onto her, "It's just over these mountains." He assures her. 'I just hope she'll be nice enough to let us stay there for awhile.' He looks up to the upcoming mountains. Soon enough, Kagome falls asleep. "I think it's best that she rests for awhile until we get there." Totosai suggests to Inuyasha. Inuyasha nods. "Might as well. She's been awake for the last three days." He agrees as he grooms her long raven black hair.

About another hour later, the castle comes into view. Everyone smiles. Inuyasha shakes Kagome a little. "Wake up, Kagome. We're here." He whispers into her ear. Kagome moans as she opens her eyes a little slow. "Really?" She said with enthusiasm. Inuyasha nods with a smile. "Yes. Look." He points straight ahead of them. The castle is in midair. Shockingly enough, it's onto of clouds. "That castle is the Great Dog General's home. Ever since he passed away, he gave it to his former mate Inukimi." Myoga explains to them.

Inuyasha and Kagome can see how majestic the place really is. In such coloration of the building. "It's amazing." She compliments the place. Soon enough, Momo lands at the front entrance of the castle. Inuyasha gets down before Kagome and helps her down since she had to ride side-saddle on the bull. Totosai hops onto the ground. "I have to admit Inukimi has really outdid herself since the last time I saw her." He said to them. The castle gate opens up to reveal Inukimi with a warm smile on her face. "Welcome." She greets them as they come up to here. "Totosai, Myoga. It's been awhile since the last time." Inukimi smiles to the elders. Myoga bows to her. "I has my lady. I see you're looking great as usual." He compliments her. Inukimi keeps her smile and turns to see Inuyasha and Kagome. She walks to him. "Hello Inuyasha." She greets him. Inuyasha gulps as he had something in throat. "Hello Lady Inukimi." He bows to her. "And you must be his mate, Kagome." Inukimi said nicely to Kagome. Kagome nods and bows to her. "Yes. It's an honor to meet you, my Lady." Totosai hops back onto the bull's back with Myoga onto his shoulder. "Inuyasha, I have to get back to my house to re-forge Tetsusaiga." He takes his leave and flies away.

Inukimi bows in return, "I've been expecting you to arrive." She gets to the point about the guests. "So you knew we were coming?" Kagome asks her politely. Inukimi nods as she leads them to a room only meant for her, Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome can immediately sense how uncomfortable Inuyasha has been lately. "Are you okay?" She looks up to him with worry. Inuyasha sighs to calm his nerves. "Hard to say I've never been here before." He replies. The trio take their places to make themselves comfortable. "Inuyasha, I know how hard it must be for you." Inukimi gets his attention.Inuyasha quickly looks up to her. "What do you mean?" He asks her curiously. The Female Dog Demoness chuckles. "What I mean is that, for you to meet me, Sesshomaru's mother." Kagome understand where this is going. "Rest assure, you two. I don't hold a grudge against you." Inukimi calms Inuyasha and Kagome. "Inuyasha, I know how Sesshomaru truly is." She changes the subject. "I've heard that he's going to be in trouble. Do you have any clue for what that might be?" She asks them.

Inuyasha and Kagome look at each other. "I wish I had the full information about it, but my old man didn't say anything else." Inuyasha said back with such uncertainty. Inukimi holds her chin with her own clawed hands. "I see. I didn't expect Sesshomaru to unexpectedly get into trouble. Normal whenever he does get into such things, his quick thinking help him solve it within a short period of time." She explains her son's personality. "I couldn't help but to hear the Totosai has to re-forge Tetsusaiga." She asks him.

Kagome nods. "Yes, Totosai said that he could re-forge Tetsusaiga so it can make it easier for Inuyasha to control himself when he transforms into a demon." Kagome explains. Inukimi frowns to them. "How intriguing. I knew from the very start that Sesshomaru would do anything to get a hold of Tetsusaiga. Before he did so, Inutaishou made sure that Tetsusaiga would reject Sesshomaru whenever he grasps the weapon." Inuyasha nods. "Yeah, he just hated the fact that Inutaishou blood flows within my veins as well having Tetsusaiga." He remembers how those times went by. Inukimi sighs, "All I can say about him is that he's stubborn for his own good. I bet he found out why Tetsusaiga was sent to you instead of him?" She comments to them. Inuyasha nods, "Yes, I inherited the sword because its purpose is to keep the demon within me in check, otherwise without it, I'll transform. I won't tell who is a foe or friend. Its nature is to basically kill anyone who gets in my way." He explains to her. Inukimi nods with a serious look. "Well I believe there might be something I could help out when Sesshomaru gets in trouble that he has no idea of." She smiles at them. "For now, you guys are going to stay here for awhile." She suggests as leads them to a luxurious guest room at the other side of the castle.

Inside of the guest bedroom, a beautiful elegant cot is places in the middle of the room with fabric curtains on the windows. Inuyasha rolls his eyes but knows fully well that Kagome is down right tired since they left Kaede's village three days ago. Seeing that she was able to stay awake for them to meet the Female Dog Demoness, he's down right impressed by all that. He looks outside to see the sun setting. "We might as well get some rest." He speaks as he takes off his robe of the fire rat. Kagome unties her obi and carefully takes off her green kimono. Inuyasha gladly takes it and hangs it up with his own. "I wonder what will happen tomorrow?" Kagome asks as she gets under the covers. Inuyasha follows as he pulls her into his arms. "Tomorrow is a mystery to us. We'll have to see for ourselves by then." He replies to her. They soon slumber away into the night.


	12. Girl Quality

**Chapter 12: Girl Quality**

The next morning, down in Kaede's village, Sango and Miroku wake up due to their children cheery giggling. "Morning, mama. Morning papa." One of the twin girls greets them. Sango smiles warmly as she sits up and picks her in her arms. "Morning. Sweetie." She kisses her daughter onto her forehead with much affection. Miroku does the same to the other one. "I wonder if Inuyasha and Kagome made it to the Western Lands?" He asks Sango with concern. Sango puts down her daughter and goes over to their infant son to make sure he's okay. "I'm sure they made it there safe and sound." Sango assures him as she begins feeding the infant. Miroku smiles and goes outside with the twins.

Rin and Kaede come back into the village. "I wonder what Inuyasha and Kagome are up to?" Rin asks the elderly priestess. Kaede looks up ahead, 'I don't sense them here.' She thought to herself. "I'm not sure. Maybe Sango and Miroku might know where they are." She answers the little girl's question quite casually. Rin smiles up to her. "Then may I go over to Sango and Miroku's?" She asks her brightly. Kaede nods to her. "I don't mind going. Let's just hope they're awake when we arrive." They both make their way to Sango and Miroku's house. Rin spots the twin girls playing. "Look it's Rin!" One of the girls squeal as she runs up to the older girl. Rin smiles more and goes play with the girls. "It's so good to see you two." She said to them as Miroku who came up to them. "I see your visit to the neighboring village was successful?" He asks the older woman.

Kaede nods and sits down. "Yes the headman's children was very sick and I was the only one who able to heal him." She responds as she can see something hidden in Miroku's eyes. "What ails you Miroku?" She asks him. Miroku sits down by her. "Inuyasha and Kagome left about 3 days ago." He answers her with a frown. Kaede knows there's more to it. "I can sense something is troubling you. Why may I ask." She said to him. Miroku turns his head towards Rin. "What I'm going to say may involve Rin. And I'm not one to keep a secret from her because it's for her own good."

Sango comes outside. "Hello, Kaede, I see you made it back safe and sound." She greets her with a gentle smile. "Yes, Rin and I had a nice time there. Rin was able to play with the other kids her age." Kaede smiles as Sango sits by her. Kaede obliges to hold Sango and Miroku's infant son. Sango carefully hands over the baby to Kaede. "I see your son will be more like Sango and less of Miroku." She comments for their son's future. Sango and Miroku couldn't help but chuckle to that. "We'll be ready for that." Miroku smiles for respond. "Sango, I'm assuming that your eyes are holding the same thing that your husband is holding." Kaede gets to the subject. Sango frowns a little. "Afraid so. Kagome was telling me why she and Inuyasha left to the Western Lands." She looks out towards the girls. 'Rin is like a big sister to them.' She smiles in her mind. "But their reason is not to be told in Rin's presence." She brings back her frown of concern. Kaede nods. "I see. If she were to here about this, she'll be on our tails until we really tell her. I'll wait till they go down for their nap." She suggests to the parents. Sango and Miroku look at each other and turn back to the old priestess. They give a firm nod.

Back at the sky castle, Inuyasha wakes up first to see it's late in the morning. He looks down to see Kagome still asleep. 'Kagome…' He caresses her face with the back of his clawed hand. Within contact, Kagome moans with a smile. Inuyasha then combs her hair out with the claws as if they were bristles of a hair brush. "Inuyasha, please I wanna brush my own hair." She opens her eyes to stare into his golden pair. Inuyasha hmms and looks around their guest room. Looking around he doesn't see any hair brushes. "Well they don't have them Kagome. You're stuck with my claws to get that done." He calmly protests and continues on combing Kagome's hair. A knock on their door gets them out of their fantasy. "Who is it?" Kagome calls out to the visitor. "It's me. Inukimi." The female dog demoness opens the door. "Oh good morning, my lady." Kagome bows to her. Inukimi giggles, "Please, just Kimi will do. I don't want you to speak my formal name because the part of it is the same as Inuyasha's." She waves her hand to her. "Inuyasha, would you mind leave me with your mate. I think it'd be nice for the two of us to spend some time together." Inukimi smiles to him.

Inuyasha wanted to protest but somehow deep inside, he can really see that she's scary. "Yes of course." He grabs his robe of the Fire rat and puts it on. "Inuyasha, if you want, there's a training course at the south side of the castle. A servant is waiting by the door I came in with." Inukimi suggested for the half-dog demon to spend some time alone. On the other hand, Inuyasha wanted to stay, but somehow he can see that this would be a nice time for Kagome and Inukimi to have some quality time together. "Sure." He leaves the girls alone and closes the door behind him.

After Inuyasha closes the door behind him, Inukimi smiles brightly to Kagome. "You know you're a ravishing beauty." She compliments Kagome as she goes into a closet on one side of the bedroom. Kagome blushes, "Thank you. But I'm not as beautiful as you?" She kindly protests her. Inukimi chuckles, "You know that's exactly what Izayoi said to me when she and I met." Kagome tilts her head to get a better look to see what the female Inu Demoness is doing. Inukimi comes out of with a hot pink kimono coat with green floral hakama pants and a silver kosode for Kagome. "I think you'll look absolutely stunning in these." She offers as she gestures Kagome to come up to her. Kagome takes a second to cooperate, but she would like to try something new. She walks up to the demoness. "Try this one." Inukimi said as she helps Kagome change out of her own kosode. Inukimi doesn't turn away from Kagome while she was putting out a new kosode on.

Kagome on the other was blushing like a tomato, but it fades away, knowing that she had her times bathing with Sango and Shippo, and she was modest about being naked in front of them and not in front of Inuyasha and Miroku. Soon after she put on the new kosode, Inukimi helped her with the green floral hakama pants on over her bottom half. Easy enough the kosode was short enough not to get caught in the middle part of the pants. Last but not least, Inukimi drapes the hot pink kimono coat. Kagome slips her arms until the reach the end just above the wrist. "You look amazing, Kagome." Inukimi smiles to her. Kagome twirls around a little to take a good look at herself in the mirror. Obvious enough, Inukimi is right. "You know your sense of style, Lady Kimi." Kagome smiles up to her with a grateful look.

Inukimi smiles as gestures Kagome to follow to one part of the room that Kagome and Inuyasha might've missed when they first arrived. "Take a seat." Inukimi gestures a chair for Kagome. "So how do you want your hair done?" Kagome holds her chin after she sits down in the chair. "Before Inuyasha and I came, I had my hair in an elegant bun with this clips that I got from my friend Sango." Kagome said as she pulls out the golden clips from inside her kimono and gave them to Inukimi.

Inukimi is intrigued with the golden clips, "These are beautiful, Kagome." She compliments the items. Kagome blushes, "Thank you." She smiles up to her. Inukimi chuckles, "You're welcome. Now tell me this Kagome." She said as she takes a brush and begins to groom Kagome's long raven-black hair. "What is it?" Kagome asks the lady without moving her head. "How was it that you met Sesshomaru?" Inukimi said. That alone was something that Kagome didn't see it coming. Knowing that, Inuyasha would hardly say anything nice about his half-brother. Kagome closes her eyes and breathes in deeply. "It was when Sesshomaru came to me and Inuyasha to know where the Tetsusaiga is." Kagome begins her story. Inukimi giggles. "I'll tell you this. My son is down right stubborn when it comes to get something he wants." She comments. "And he's really good at hiding that expression." Kagome agrees with her.


	13. The Backstory of Sesshomaru

**Chapter 13: The Backstory of Sesshomaru**

Inuyasha follows the servant that was waiting outside of their room. "So you know where this training room is?" Inuyasha asks as he stuffs his hands into his sleeves. The servant nods, "Yes, it's right this way." He replies and leads him to one spot of the castle. At the end of the hall, Inuyasha can hear clanging of swords from his spot outside of the room. "Here we are, Lord Inuyasha." The servant bows and slides the door open to reveal a dojo. Inside the room are various humanoid beings training each other. Inuyasha hmms to see such an opportunity to improve his swordsmanship. "So I can spar with any of them?" Inuyasha asks the servant. The servant chuckles, "Actually, each of these beings are at different level of battle, If I were you, I'd work my way up from the weakest to the strongest." He advices Inuyasha as they enter the room. The beings take their positions of each level they stand in. "I must advice that you should pick your opponent wisely." The servant speaks as he leaves the room. Inuyasha draws out his sword, but decides to leave it in its rusty form. "I'll take the servant's word and start out with the weakest." He declares. Right on cue, the weakest of the beings steps forward and draws his sword. They begin to spawn each other.

Kagome relaxes as Inukimi continues on brushes her hair. "Sesshomaru was angry that his father refused to pass down the Tetsusaiga." Inukimi explains his son's behavior. "My lady, was your son always like that when he was a child?" Kagome asks her. Inukimi nods, "Afraid so. You see, Kagome. Like any other child who are so spoil would believe they can get away with anything. But there are some things that decline. I for one was the one who spoiled him. But Inutaishou was strict about him." Kagome is surprised a little to hear that the mother is the one who spoils him while the father was the discipline one. "Did Inutaishou had options on how to get Sesshomaru out of his 'spoiled' behavior?" She asks her nervously. Inukimi chuckles. "Yes, Inutaishou that it was best that he joined the army during the time of war so that he wouldn't be spoiled for the rest of his life. But that somehow backfired." She answers as she puts Kagome's bun up and hold it in place with the golden clips. "Really? I thought that Sesshomaru hardly showed any emotion about anything." Kagome turns around towards Inukimi who takes a sit across from her. "When Sesshomaru was at war with Inutaishou, he thought it was best not to show any mercy whatsoever to his enemies, even his own allies. That's how it backfired on Inutaishou's part. The purpose of joining the army way to get Sesshomaru out of his spoiled behavior but after everything that happened during the time of war, he used that emotionless behavior to his advantage to make the others do what he wants." Inukimi spoke in a shameful look on her face.

Kagome nods in sympathy. "So I guess Inutaishou had to come up with something else to make Sesshomaru 'see' the reality?" She asks her. Inukimi nods, "Yes, in Inutaishou's army, there are leagues and classes that make up the army. Inutaishou's spot is the top of the group as the general, he's in charge of everything. Sesshomaru is his second in command. But his position was part of the elite, and he's the only in it. No other warrior was powerful enough to be part of it." Inukimi as she draws out the army chart.

Kagome looks intrigued at the design. "I had no idea the army was built like that." She comments her. Inukimi giggles. "I was surprised myself. But I need to know your experiences while crossing paths with Sesshomaru." She suggests as they both return to their seats. "So far you told me that you and Inuyasha met Sesshomaru while he was trying to look for the Tetsusaiga." Inukimi recaps. Kagome nods, "Yes. He wanted it. He used Inuyasha's memories as his advantage to find the location, by using the Un-mother's illusions to impose Izayoi." Kagome said an angry tone, but kept it at a minimum. "By the time Sesshomaru came he told me that you were able to seamlessly put the sword off its pedestal." Inukimi holds her chin. Kagome blushes in embarrassment. "But Sesshomaru transforms into his true form." She managed to speak. Inukimi nods in return. "I see. He only does that when he considers his enemy is a worthy opponent." Kagome ah's . "But it was a mistake on Sesshomaru's part. Because of his transformation Inuyasha determined to protect me, which caused the Tetsusaiga to transform into its fang form. Thanks to that, Inuyasha severed Sesshomaru's left arm."

Inukimi slightly widens her eyes, while still holding her chin. "Really? The last time I saw my son, I didn't even notice it at all." She admits to Kagome. "I bet Sesshomaru had some idea to replace his severed arm after his fight with Inuyasha?" She said with a wicked grin. Kagome chuckles, "Yes he did, twice." She answers, "The first one he tried was a human arm with a sacred jewel shard embedded in it." Inukimi hmms, "Strange, but then again, he used this human arm to wield the sword and demonstrate the swords full potential." She assumed to Kagome. "Actually that's right, and we couldn't believe how much destruction that sword had within it." Kagome nods to the female demoness. "But let me guess, Inuyasha never gave up and found a way to take back the sword." She leans forward to her. "Yes…" Kagome nods. And so on she continued on her stories about the times Sesshomaru came across their path through their journey to defeat Naraku.

"So in the end Sesshomaru was able to get over his obsessions with Tetsusaiga and out of his left shoulder, outcomes a new left arm along with the new sword, the Bakusaiga." Kagome finishes her story. Inukimi nods from time to time, a few times of disappointment, surprise, and proud. "So it took my son that long." Inukimi shows a proud smile one her face. Kagome nods, "Yes, I just didn't expect that he's that much older than he appears." She honestly replies to her. That gave Inukimi an idea, "Kagome, be honest with me. How old do you think Inuyasha was when you first met him?"


	14. The Aging Of Demons

**Chapter 14: The Aging Of Demons**

Kagome blushes, "Well, when I first met him, I thought he was a bit old than me. By about 2 years. But after hearing him being sealed to the Sacred Tree for fifty years, I was disappointed. Then when Myoga told us the story about Sounga being sealed away 203 years ago through the bone eater's well. I was way more disappointed than I thought. I had no idea Inuyasha would be that old." Kagome said to her.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha is taking a break from defeating his level 5 opponent. "Man, I didn't expect this at all. But this is way better than training with Totosai." He sighs, but then he sneezes. "Either that or there's someone talking about you behind your back." He hears a servant that he met earlier. Inuyasha holds his chin, "The only person I know who would speak behind my back is none other than Kagome." He grins. The servant comes up to him. "I think that's enough training for today. I think it's best that you return to your mate." He suggests Inuyasha as he points the open window to reveal the sun setting in an orange hew. Inuyasha takes his servant's advice and leaves the training dojo. "But I wanna see what she and Sesshomaru's mother are up to." He said as he heads the general direction the last time he saw them.

Inukimi can sense how disappointed Kagome really is. "Tell me Kagome. Whenever you have a dog for a pet, how to you translate his age from human years to dog years?" She asks as she takes hold of Kagome shoulder with comfort. Kagome holds her chin, "Well for starters, whenever the dog turns one, he'd be 7 years old in dog years. And when he turns 2, he'd be 14. So basically, you multiply their age by 7." She answers within detail of a dog's life. Inukimi nods, "Correct for a dog's age is times by 7. But that's just the lifespan of a domestic dog." She agrees with Kagome, which made Kagome intrigued, "But for dog demons, it's the opposite." She tells her softly. Kagome raised her one brow, "How?" She asks Inukimi.

Inukimi chuckles, "Actually it's easy to tell how old us dog demons really are." She said as she takes out a canvas to write something down. "So let's go back to know how old Inuyasha is." Inukimi smiles at Kagome as she hands the brush. Kagome comes up and draw in the division box system. She writes the number 7 on the left, outside of the box. "I think he is 203 years old." Kagome reminds herself and writes it inside of the box. Inukimi nods, "Good, now let's do the math to translate Inuyasha's age." She speaks as she expects Kagome's work. After a few minutes, Kagome's answer came to be 29. Inukimi takes a minute to think carefully about Kagome's answer. "Tell me. Do you think this is how old Inuyasha really is?" She looks at the answer. Kagome takes her advice and thinks over her answer. "From my point of view, He'd be 11 years older than me. And I'm not too thrill about it." She replies honestly to Inukimi.

Inukimi nods, "You're right. The thing is, when Inuyasha was sealed to the Sacred Tree, he never aged one bit because the arrow that Kikyo had a side affect of animation suspension." She explains to Kagome. Inukimi snaps her finger and all of a sudden the work that Kagome did was erased. But the only thing that was still on the canvas is the division box and the 7 on the left side. "So if Inuyasha didn't aged for 50 years, how would his age really be?" Inukimi asks Kagome.

Kagome holds her chin to think back a little to subtract the age she originally thought to the new assumption. "He's 153 years." She answers the question. Inukimi smiles, "Yes, let's put that in the box." She points to the inside. Kagome writes down the new age and does the math. After a few minutes of solving the problem, she came to this conclusion, "He'd be 22 years old. About 5 years older than me." She speaks her new answer.

As Inuyasha walks down the hallway, he can hear the murmur between Kagome and Inukimi. 'I wonder what they're talking about?' He asks himself and goes into the room where he last saw them. He peeks in to see the canvas about something he might know. "What's going on in here?" He asks the two ladies. Kagome blushes, "Lady Inukimi and I were trying to figure out how old you really." Inuyasha raised his brow, "Really? Then how old do you think I am?" He asks as he walks up to them. Kagome instinctively points the new answer she figured out. Inuyasha looks at it. "You're right." He smiles at her.

Kagome seems a bit confused, "I am?" She asks him. Inuyasha nods back, "Yes. For what Lady Inukimi informed about the age of dog demons is true." He said to her nicely. "Do you have any idea how Sesshomaru is?" He asks Kagome. Inukimi is eager to answer the question but it's best suited that they figure that on their own. "I'm not really sure." Kagome answers him. Inuyasha nods, "That's okay. Even I don't really know how old Sesshomaru is. But I bet a certain someone here has the answer to our question." He speaks and slowly turns to Inukimi. "I see you are curious about Sesshomaru's age. Very well you see, Sesshomaru is actually…"

All of sudden, a strong demonic aura comes into the castle grounds like a stampede. "Who could have such a demonic aura?" Kagome asks Inuyasha as he pulls her into his arms. Inukimi narrows her eyes, showing that she's not happy who's behind this source. Kagome also catches her golden eyes engulfed with blood red along with teal irises. Just like when Inuyasha transforms into a full demon. "You two stay here. Whoever came here unannounced is going to suffer the consequences." She warns them two, glowing into a ball of light and exits the room through the window. Inuyasha takes her word very seriously. "I wonder who it is that came here?" Kagome asks him into his eyes. Inuyasha sniffs the air to tell who it is. "I have no clue who the intruder might be. But it's best we stay here until Inukimi gives the word to let us come out." He said to her as they sit down on their bed.


	15. The Visitor

**Chapter 15: The Visitor**

Inukimi makes her way to the front gates of her castle, despite being so high up in the sky, there'd be enough space for the gates to open up for somebody. Once the gates open up to show who it is, there wasn't anyone. But that doesn't mean that Inukimi is going to let her guard. "What's going on?" She asks the nearest guard. "My Lady, there seems to be a strong being approaching the castle." The guard calls back while bowing down to her.

Inukimi narrow her eyes, "I'm aware of the demonic aura, but I'm asking who it is that is behind it." She spoke with stern in her voice. "We don't know." The guard replies back. Inukimi knew that this isn't helping so she has to see for herself. A few minutes, a white orb of light comes up to the castle's grounds. "Reveal yourself." She demands the being. The white orb faints down and reforms itself to reveal itself as her son, Sesshomaru.

Inukimi is slightly surprised to see her own son arriving to her castle unannounced. "What are you doing here?" She asks him as she lets him in. "I'm in the need for a mate." Sesshomaru replies to her coldly. Inukimi is now surprised. "A mate? As far as I know, there isn't any other female dog youkai in the region." She tells him. "Who said I wanted a bitch to be as my mate? I'm here to find the mortal that has changed my life ever since she and I met." He speaks his mind. He takes a sniff with a slight grin. "And you have my half-brother and his mate with you at the castle." He said with amusement.

In a different part of the castle, Inuyasha keeps his guard up as he embraces Kagome in his protective arms. He then growls, "What is it?" Kagome asks him nervously. "It's Sesshomaru." He confirms to her. "But what is he here for? He knows fully well that we're mates, and no other demon should challenge the alpha male for the female." Kagome said to him in the eye. Inuyasha nods, "You're right about that. He should know that. But I think his mother can handle him. If my old man were here, he'd be lecturing him like no tomorrow." He chuckles in the end.

Back in the front of the castle, Sesshomaru goes up the stairs towards the entrance doors. "Do you have any idea why my half-brother and his mate are here?" He asks her again, much to his mother's annoyance. "They're here because that they sensed of your so called strange behavior." Inukimi answers him casually. Sesshomaru mentally rolls his golden eyes and makes his way towards his old room he had when he was a child. "Don't even think about interfere with my upcoming conversation with Inuyasha." He glares at her like a spoiled child that Inukimi told Kagome about earlier.

Sensing Sesshomaru approaching even closer towards the, Inuyasha unwraps his protective arms from his mate. "What are you doing?" Kagome asks with such worry. Inuyasha stays close though. "If what my old man said about my brother's odd behavior is true, we'll have no choice but to inform the one person who could take care of this problem." He answers her so far. Realizing what her mate is talking about widen her eyes. "No Inuyasha. She mustn't know any of this. Remember before we left home, we made ourselves clear that Miroku and Sango are not to speak any of this to Rin. If she found out, there's no telling what she'll do." Kagome protests him.

Knowing that she's right and has a point there, Inuyasha doesn't want to prove it to her. That would hurt his own pride. But then again, there's no other choice but to take that advice. "Please, I don't want to lose you again." Kagome sobs onto his shoulder. Taking in what she said in her cries made him think back when they were apart for three years. It was just painful enough. And for that, that won't happen again.

So enough the sliding door opens to reveal Sesshomaru in an odd expression on his face. It's not that cold expression that kind of scares people. It's more like the 'You're hiding something from me' look. "What do you want?" Inuyasha bluntly asks him. Sesshomaru hns at them. "I didn't give you permission to come here." Sesshomaru responds to them. Kagome can sense the strange aura coming from his body. "They don't need your permission. I invited them." Inukimi comes into the scene with a serious look on her face.

"Just what are they doing here anyway?" Sesshomaru turns his direction towards his mother. Inukimi look back at him in the eye. "You need to leave them alone because they are not your concern." Inukimi walks in. "But they came here to warn me about your so called strange behavior." She adds in the reason. "Strange behavior? I never had such a thing in my life." Sesshomaru obvious protests her. But Inukimi knew better that he's bluffing. "Not while you're looking for a mate. You know fully well that it's against the law of the demon race for one demon to challenge the alpha male to claim the mate." Inukimi scolds him. "I don't want to give you the wrong idea, but there's a point in your life that is natural for you to look for one despite your persistence on continuing your journey to get what you are not meant to. Inutaishou told you that himself before he passed away." She adds.

"Just who would tell you that I would have this strange behavior?" Sesshomaru asks Inuyasha and Kagome coldly. Kagome looks down a little, which intrigues Sesshomaru. "Apparently you know who told you." Sesshomaru grins at her. Before Kagome speaks a word, Inuyasha covers her mouth. "We don't have to tell you anything." He intervenes. Sesshomaru glares at him. "I asked her, not you." Kagome grabs hold of Inuyasha's hand that covered her mouth. "If you want your answer, I'll tell you." She sighs. "It was your father." She spills it.

Sesshomaru narrows his golden eyes. "Father? Last thing I know he doesn't have anything to teach us." Inuyasha merely rolls his eyes. "Maybe. But there are times that there's more secrets than he knows." He crossed his arms. "He's right." Inukimi speaks to them. "What else has he been hiding from us?" Sesshomaru asks his mother impatiently. "Little do you know. Father came to our house a few days ago in spirit and he told us that he warned us about your possible strange behavior." Inuyasha said to him. That alone is more than enough to make Sesshomaru widen his eyes.


	16. RIn's Concern

**Chapter 16: Rin's Concern**

Back in Kaede's village, Miroku and Sango are outside playing with their children. "Do you think they made it to their destination?" Sango asks her husband. Miroku nods with a gentle smile. "I believe they have." Sango nods back. "That's good to hear, there's no telling what's going on over there." Sango said as she watches her daughters play with Shippo. "I'm pretty sure they told Sesshomaru mother about Sesshomaru's possible strange behavior." Miroku takes hold of Sango's shoulder. Little did they know, Rin was around their house eavesdropping their conversation.

Later that night, Rin couldn't sleep because she couldn't stop thinking about what Miroku and Sango were discussing. She turns her head to see Kaede sleeping as usual. 'I can't just sit here and do nothing. I need to get to the castle.' She stands up and leaves the hut stealthily. 'Sorry Kaede.' She closes her eyes and runs out west.

When the sun rose over the mountains, Kaede wakes up and spots that Rin is gone. "Rin!" She shouts and takes her time to get up due to her old age. She goes to Sango and Miroku's house. Luckily they're getting up. "Miroku, Sango." She calls into the household. Miroku looks up to her. "What is it, Lady Kaede?" He asks her. He can tell she's worried about something, more like somebody. "It's Rin. She's gone." Kaede tells them. Miroku and Sango widen their eyes. "Okay. What could've made her be like this?" Sango asks her calmly. "I don't know. Before we went to sleep. She seems like her normal self." Kaede tells them so far. Sango and Miroku look at each other, realized what they did yesterday. "Oh no. she must've easvesdropped on our conversation." Sango said with shame.

Miroku takes her shoulder to calm her down. "I know. I should've sensed her when was closeby." He turns to Kaede. "Any thoughts on what we must do?" He asks her. Kaede sighs, "I'm not as young as I once was. But I need you guys to go out west, find her, and bring her back. I'll watch the children." She suggests her idea as well as her offer to babysit.

Sango nods. "I guess we don't have much of a choice." She sands up and goes to her daughters. "Girls, daddy and I need to go find auntie Rin." She hugs them, which is hard on her part. Miroku does the same. Luckily their daughters understand where this is going. After hearing such fascinating stories about their adventures before they were born. Kaede smiles fondly to see how the bond between parents and children is like in front of her.

A few minutes later, Sango gets dressed in her demon slayer uniform, with her hiraikostu as well. Miroku didn't changed his wardrobe, all he needs was his staff. "We will bring Rin back as soon as we can." Sango spoke with determination in her voice. Miroku knew there isn't else to say about it and they both head out of the village.

About an hour later, Miroku focuses on different auras around the area. "Did you find anything?" Sango asks him. Miroku shakes his head. "Afraid not. It's hard for me to find an aura this old. Man, this is going very hard for us to find a child." Miroku narrows his eyes. Just when Sango is about to say something, a roar gets their attention. Sango and Miroku smile to see it's none other that Kirara. "Kirara!" Sango screams. "Sister." Kohaku waves down to them. Sango smiles even more. "Kohaku." Once th feline demon lands in front of them, Sango hugs them both. "Hey, what are you guys doing here anyway?" Kohaku asks the two. Sango explains their quest to him.

Kohaku widens his eyes. "I never thought that Rin was that worried about Sesshomaru." He holds his chin. "Kohaku…" Sango takes hold of his shoulders. "If it isn't too much, may I borrow Kirara. I know this is out of the blue, but she can track Rin much faster than Miroku." Miroku only twitches his eye for how his wife doubted his powers. Kohaku nods. "Sure, but I'm coming with you guys." Sango smiles. "Sure." Sango pulls out her shoulder pad and out comes a hair thing that Rin wore.

"Kirara." She calls out her feline. Kirara comes forward and sniffs it. "Do you think you could find Rin?" She asks her. Kirara sniffs around the area and roars with pride. "Looks like she found her scent." Sango said as she, and Kohaku got onto her back. Miroku decides to run beside them. "Rin, we are on our way." Sango spoke as they fly off where Rin's scent is coming from.

Somewhere in a forest, Rin is walking all on her own, still heading out west. She still can't get that conversation out of her head, even though she wasn't even supposed to know any of it. But then again, if it's about Sesshomaru, she wants to do every she can to take care of it and no one else. All of a sudden an ogre demon comes out of nowhere. "A human child. I guess this must be my lucky day." It said as it is about to attack her with his massive hands. Rin screams as she begins to run as fast she can. She tries her best to hide somewhere but there isn't a spot wide for her to get into. She trips onto a root and lands face first. She turns around and can see the ogre about to attack her again.

"Hiraikotsu!" A voice shouts as a giant boomerang spins and slices the ogre demon in half, killing it and returning to the thrower. "Rin!" Another voice shouts to her. Rin spots Kirara, with Sango and Kohaku on her back, as well as Miroku running beside them. "Rin, what were you thinking about running away from Kaede's hut?" Sango runs to her with a disappointed look. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't stop myself from trying to get to the Western Lands." Rin said back to her. "But that doesn't excuse yourself from nearly getting killed by a demon. I don't want to do this, but you're coming back to the village with us." Sango demands as she is about to take Rin's wrist.

"No." Rin simply said as she backs away from the older woman. Sango is about to try something else, but Kohaku stops her. "We should've seen this coming. Whenever we say about Sesshomaru, she'll stop at nothing but to go to him." He whispers to his older sister. Sango shakes. "We cannot let her do that. We know that Sesshomaru suggests that Rin get used to humans from the village." She said to them. "Not to mention but Sesshomaru was nice enough to get her new clothes every other time." Miroku adds as well. Realizing that there's no point to bring Rin back, they turn towards the young girl. "Let's go out west." Sango said in defeat. Rin smiles as Sango, and Rin get onto Kirara's back. Kohaku decides to run beside Miroku since he's been training to become a great demon slayer for the last three years. And thanks to that, he's just as fast as Miroku, but know fully well that he's not that fast as Inuyasha Sesshomaru.


	17. The Longest Lesson

**Chapter 17: The Longest Lesson**

Nightfall begins to bestow in the sky castle. Inuyasha knows for sure that Kagome needs her rest since they had to get there by foot, well Inuyasha carried her on his back to save time. Even though it wasn't that long as they first thought, but it doesn't matter to them as long as they made it there. Even after arriving, Inukimi already knew about Inuyasha despite Sesshomaru mentioning anything about his half-demon brother. Nonetheless, she made sure that Inuyasha and Kagome were comfortable like she was Inuyasha's second mother, but knew for sure she couldn't be the mother that Izayoi was to him.

Sesshomaru didn't like the fact that his own mother would be like this to Inuyasha and his mate. 'What such nonsense.' He bitterly thought to himself as he is practicing more of his swordplay in the dojo that Inuyasha went to the other day. He easily defeated any of the other opponent that spared with him. Being here in the dojo made it clear that those who want to spare must wear special wardrobe. Instead of his fancy white kimono, the white hakama pants, the boots, and his armor are not being worn, he is in a simple sparring outfit of blue kodose, and blue hakama pants without the puffing end at the ankles. He is even barefoot, and more importantly, his mokomoko is around his waist instead of over his shoulder. Knowing that being in the dojo isn't going to do anything to calm his cold attitude, he had to come up with something else to do it.

He is about to put away the wooden sword back into the place where the others are, but a familiar gets his immediate attention. He turns toward the door and out comes Kagome. "Hello, Lord Sesshomaru." She respectfully greets, knowing fully well he isn't too friendly to anyone he thinks are below his league. "What is it that you want?" Sesshomaru responds to the girl. He sees Kagome in her kodose, proving that's going to bed pretty soon. "I just wanted to know to let you know that Rin is coming here." Kagome spoke to him in a calm voice.

"I know that already." Sesshomaru responds back as he goes into the room where he put away his usually outfit. 'No kidding.' Kagome thought sarcastically. "If there's anything to say to me, you should go to your mate and go to bed." Sesshomaru suggested from in the room. Knowing him, Kagome decided to take it and go back to her room where she and Inuyasha are staying.

Inuyasha is in the library looking around to see anything interesting to read. He then smells his mate's scent coming closer. He goes out to see Kagome in a sadden state. "What's wrong?" He asks as she comes close to him. "I just told Sesshomaru that Rin is on her way here." Kagome murmurs to him. Inuyasha was already aware about the news as well.

 _Flashback_

 _Inuyasha and Kagome are enjoying their time in one of the rose gardens in the back of the castle. Kagome leans onto her mate's shoulder. "I have to admit that this is nice up here." Kagome smiles as she sees a few cherry blossom trees growing their pedals. Inuyasha smiles too. "It is. Maybe we could have something like this back home." He wraps his arm around her shoulder._

 _"Lord Inuyasha, Lady Kagome." A voice gets their attention. Inuyasha turns around to see its one of the servants of the castle. "What is it?" He asks him. Kagome turns around with intrigue in her eyes. "I'm here to inform that the child Rin is coming her." Inuyasha and Kagome look at each other and back to the servant. "Are you sure?" Kagome asks him. "Affirmative." The servant simply said back to them. "I see. I guess Rin doesn't want to stay in Kaede's village anymore." Kagome comments to the servant._

 _Inuyasha stands up. "Does Sesshomaru know any of this?" He asks as he crosses his arms. "He does." The servant answers that question. "And what did he say about it?" Kagome asks this time. "According to the lord, he didn't seems interested to expect the young one's arrival." The servant explains the reason. "I see. Well you can dismiss." Inuyasha suggests. The servant nods and leaves them alone._

 _End of Flashback_

"It'd be as if Sesshomaru is no longer interested about Rin." Kagome said as she brushes her hair. "Doubt it." Inuyasha disagrees with her. "What do you mean?" Kagome asks him. "Every since Rin crossed paths with him, she followed him like a long lost pup. I'm just surprised that my own brother would show sympathy towards a human child." Inuyasha said as he puts away his haori onto a random hanger.

Kagome thought back when she first discovered the human the first time. It was when Jaken was trying to steal Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha that night. Jaken knew that Rin could hold the sword and such, but Rin threw the sword back down to the ground, never knowing that was what Jaken was after the entire time. And the last time she saw her was when Kohaku was under Naraku's control to kill her because Naraku had to use him as a diversion to escape Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's combined wrath and they were close to kill him completely.

"I never expected Rin would be that important to him. And we never knew it for awhile." Inuyasha said as he gets onto his side of the bed while Kagome takes the other side. Once getting comfortable, Inuyasha scoops his mate in a protective manner. "What we were supposed to expect? We would learn something every day. The first was Sesshomaru slowing opening up to a human." Kagome mumbles as she slowly falls asleep. Inuyasha merely rolls his eyes and falls asleep after her.

Somewhere else, Sesshomaru is in his own room, having a hard time falling asleep. Sure he hardly sleeps for anything, even when it came to find Naraku and kill him right then and there. But since he's gone for good, he can really unwind, and that's something he deserves for a long time. "Can't sleep?" Inukimi asks her son. "Not a mere second." Sesshomaru replies to her. "Mother, why would Rin come here? Of all places?" Sesshomaru asks her. Inukimi sighs as she sits on the bed.

She knew that Sesshomaru used the Tenseiga to revive the child when she was killed by wolves. But what he didn't know that the sword of life could only revive one person just once. He should be grateful the Inukimi used the meido stone she wore around her neck. She stated that the stone has the same principal as the Tenseiga as. "I can sense how conflicted you are about this. Ever since you killed Naraku, you wanted Rin to reside with other humans in the Kaede where Inuyasha lives in. But it's easier said than done." She tells him calmly. "I ever heard that you were nice enough to get her a new kimono every other time for those three years." She smiles, which made Sesshomaru show an annoying look instead of blushing.

"I just wanted to do what was best for her." Sesshomaru admits to his mother. Inukimi nods. "You wore just did what you thought what was best for her, trying to do the right thing." She comments to him. Sesshomaru turns his eyes outside to look out of the window with so call interest. "I really did." He murmurs. Inukimi sighs. "Sesshomaru, it's not that easy for one child to get over for what happened to her past, how her parents, and he brothers were killed by thieves. And then you came into the picture and saved her life with the Tenseiga. Ever since she wouldn't leave you alone because she counted on you to protect her."

And she had a point. Sesshomaru was being extremely too proud to admit such a thing. His own father told him that protecting someone is the true path to supreme conquest. And over the years, it took him over 200 years to realize that.


End file.
